Together
by heyhello
Summary: When Sharpay thought Troy was completely over her, she sees him again. Turns out he still loved her. Now that they have once again meet, their life seemed to be as perfect as ever, right?
1. Begining

**I wrote this story before I started Circles; I actually got the idea of writing Circles from this. I thought I shouldn't post this anymore since I started Circles, but I was looking through my documents and thought it would have been a waist if I didn't post this since I already had like six chapters written. This might be a little similar to Circles, but it's actually sweeter. I don't plan this to be a REALLY long story, not a lot of problems in it either. I just figured I might as well post this. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…. NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING. That goes FOR ALL for my stories. **

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_"Shar, you know I love you. I always will…but—" Troy paused holding her hand firmly._

_"What are you trying to say?" Sharpay asked pulling her hand away from him._

_"I think we've drifted apart—I don't see us anymore. I think we need a break—time to move on." He took deep breath._

_Tears began to form around Sharpay's eyes as she looked at Troy._

_"We're not drifting apart," She cried._

_"Don't cry," Troy wiped her eyes gently._

_"What are you saying?" She asked letting more tears stream down her face._

_"We are drifting apart. You're always mad at me. You refuse to let me kiss you or hug you or even touch you. You have been for the past few weeks," Troy explained. _

_"No—it's not because of you! I wasn't feeling well. I haven't been feeling well lately. But I went to the doctor's today and Troy—" _

_"We just need a break from each other," He cut her off._

_"Didn't you say you wanted a family?" She cried._

_"I did—but now isn't the right time…we just need to move on." He stated as calmly as he could._

_"So you want a divorce?" Sharpay asked wiping her eyes. _

_"No. No. No. We just need to separate. That's all. I'll come back. I will," Troy said giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_He grabbed his two-suit case and took one last look at his wife._

_"I love you," He said before closing the door behind him._

_Sharpay felt herself collapse onto the couch crying endlessly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She really couldn't. _

**End Of Flash Back**

* * *

Sharpay sat in front of her computer reviewing her work. It was one of those days again, where she stayed up late on Friday night to finish some unfinished work for the week. She hated doing it since it made her grumpy the next day from not getting enough sleep, but she hated spending all day Saturday working in front of the computer more, when she could be doing something else—besides work. It seemed like that was all she ever did now just work, work, and work. She really missed the days when she got to stay home and relax—not having to worry about working or doing anything. But those days were over and she had her own responsibilities to worry about. She had bills to pay, a daughter to raise, and rent to pay. She wished she never moved out of her house, but it was too much to handle. It brought back too many memories she was trying to clear up. It was definitely a huge mistake, but she couldn't live in that huge house, it didn't just belong to her. It belonged to Troy too.

The apartment wasn't so bad. It was good enough for two people—or three. Sharpay had forced herself to move on in life and start over. She decided she couldn't live life like that anymore. It was time to forget the past. She _had_ to move on. She tried as hard as she could but it never worked. Her heart still belonged to Troy in many ways—even though it had been almost three years since she last saw him.

She had times when she wished she could run to Troy and feel safe around his arms again. But those days were long gone. It was almost impossible for Sharpay to take in that he was really gone. He was never going to come back for her—never. The first year of not hearing from him made her realize he didn't love her anymore. He didn't care anymore. Life with Troy was history. She wanted him to come back so he could see his daughter. But he never did and she gave up. There was no reason to keep on waiting anymore. He wasn't coming back. What bother her most was that her heart was so empty without him. No one couldn't replace him, not one bit. Her love for Troy was strong and special, she knew she could never feel about someone like the way she felt bout him. Knowing that Troy had no idea he has a daughter was really painful. She was so upset about that. The day she found they were going to have a baby was the day he thought they needed to separate.

"Idiot." She spoke not taking her eyes off the glowing computer.

It made her feel horrible that Troy didn't even bother to ask her what was going on. She knew that he could have thought about it. They did plan on starting a family—and yet it never crossed his mind to ask. Now it was two years after Madeline Emma Bolton was born. Yet she never met her father and her father still has no idea she existed.

"I give up on you. I give up Troy," Thos words escaped her lips softly as she took a sip of her coffee cup trying to stay awake.

It was almost midnight and her eyes were already tired. She wasn't sure how long she would last, but she had to last for as long as she could. The longer she stayed up the less work she had for the following day. That's just the way it went. She didn't like it, but she really wanted to spend Saturday with her daughter. She always felt so bad that during the week she had to send her off to daycare—not how she wanted things to go. She wanted to be a stay at home mom until Madeline was at least in first grade, but she had to work. She needed the money to feed them. It was a hard life and Sharpay tried not to show it. She tried to make it look simple. She refused to get help from her brother or her friend. She didn't want their help. They couldn't help her in anyways, even if they tried.

"I'll review this and I'm done." Sharpay murmured to herself eyeing the computer.

"Mommy…" A soft whisper called from across the room.

Sharpay turned around to see her daughter standing by the doorway with a teddy bear in hand looking sleepy.

"What are you doing still up?" She asked watching her daughter walk closer towards her.

"No sleepy," Madeline mumbled sitting on Sharpay's lap.

Sharpay threw on a sad look kissing her daughter's forehead. Madeline's light blonde hair was all over her face; it looked like she'd been crying as her crystal blue eyes formed sparkles of water around.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked her giving her another kiss.

Madeline nodded and buried her head underneath Sharpay's neck. Sharpay just sighed and saved her files. She was done for the night. She finally finished her work and she wanted some rest. Madeline looked up to meet her mom's eyes, which made Sharpay feel sad. It bothered her that each time she looked deep into her daughter's eyes they reminded her of Troy's all the time. It made her miss Troy even more but she learned to deal with it. She didn't want Madeline to wonder why she started to tear up when she looked into her eyes. She wouldn't be able to explain it.

"It's getting late," Sharpay, whispered into Madeline's ears as she began to turn the computer off.

"No sleepy," Madeline said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sharpay asked pulling Madeline for a hug as she started to get up.

Madeline let out a quick shrug and looked at her mom. Sharpay couldn't help but smile. At least there was a part of Troy that stayed.

"You want to sleep here tonight?" She asked with a smile carrying Madeline towards her neatly made bed.

Madeline let out a very soft yawn and made herself comfy on the bed while hugging her teddy bear closer to her. Sharpay turned off the lights and crawled under the covers pulling Madeline close to her.

"Night honey." She whispered kissing Madeline's head.

"Night Night." Madeline replied hugging her mom.

Sharpay felt Madeline fall asleep while she lay in bed still wide-awake. She hated lying there wondering when she was going to fall asleep, or if she was ever going to fall asleep. She was tired but she had the hardest time trying to get some rest at night. It bugged her when she didn't get enough rest.

"I love you," She whispered one last time to Madeline before closing her eyes on more time to get some rest.


	2. Wondering

Since I have most of the chapters written for this story, I should be able to update fast.

* * *

It was already ten in the morning and Sharpay was still not quite awake. She sat on the couch staring at the blank TV trying to wake up. It took her a long time to finally fall asleep and she was interrupted so early by Ryan calling her, reminding her about the party for tonight. She was about to just scream at him, telling him that she knew and she that she was well aware of it. He didn't have to disturb her early in the morning for a birthday party that he had been talking about for two weeks! But she got over it quickly when she noticed her two and a half year old out of bed. She found her in the living room watching TV, but as soon as Sharpay walked in the living room, Madeline walked away. She didn't bother asking why.

Sharpay smacked herself standing up to head over to the small kitchen making a bowl of cereal for Madeline. She wasn't hungry herself, surprisingly. Usually she would be starving and craving for a bowl of cereal herself, but not today.

"MADELINE! BREAKFAST!" She yelled sounding sleepy.

Madeline quickly ran to the kitchen sitting down on her little stool waiting for Sharpay to hand her the bowl of cereal.

"Eat fast. We need to head to the mall." She smiled hanging the plastic bowl to her daughter.

Madeline just nodded and stared at her food. She always looked at it in a odd way like it had something strange in it. She ate the same cereal every day and she always did the same thing. She would sniff it first making sure it didn't smell funny then she would scoop it up with her spoon making sure it was wet from the milk. The way she looked at it made you think she would never eat it, but after playing with it and giving it odd stares she would start to eat it. Sharpay guessed it was just part of her routine or something. She seemed to do it all the time—just to that type of cereal too.

Sharpay walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom to get out of her pajama. She was so comfy in them it took her a while to finally change out of them. While she started to do her hair her calendar caught her eye. There was nothing special today, but she was glad that she had no work on a Saturday. Except for the fact that she had to go to Ryan's house for the party.

She was sort of looking forward to it. Only she wasn't sure what would happen though. It wasn't that she didn't like Gabriella; she actually learned to like her. Sharpay never really got how she just liked every person she met, she found it strange. She could never do that; it took her a long time to like Gabriella—and Troy… Troy not so long, but she never really liked Gabriella that much in High School, she was _too_ perfect and it drove Sharpay crazy. Not anymore though. She had learned to like Gabriella after a while though. She had to anyways; she is her sister in law and since she was always so nice, why not return the favor?

Madeline finished her breakfast and walked to Sharpay's bedroom. She stood by the door like she always did and waited for Sharpay to tell her to come in or look at her. She never liked walking in rooms without getting permission. She didn't talk much so she usually ended up just standing by the door for a while before Sharpay would even notice her. Sometimes it got her worried when she's talking on the phone saying some things, she would always wonder if Madeline had been standing by her door listening to her whole conversation. Since most of the time her conversations were about Troy.

"You can come in anytime, sweety." Sharpay smiled finishing her hair.

Madeline walked in the bedroom and stood in front of her mom.

Sharpay picked up the outfit she had chosen for Madeline to wear and got her changed.

"Itchy!" She cried throwing the shoe across the room.

"Madeline!" Sharpay cried walking over towards the shoe across the room.

Madeline cried loudly throwing the other shoe a cross the room. Sharpay let out an angry sigh and picked up the other shoe. She wasn't in the mood to yell and she felt bad yelling at her daughter. Right before she picked up the shoe her cell phone rang. She could only guess who it would be.

Ryan.

Sure enough it was Ryan. He just wanted to make sure Sharpay was coming over for sure. Sharpay was getting annoyed and knew that Ryan would keep on bugging her until she gave him a firm answer. Once she did Ryan finally let her go. She knew it was also because she kept on putting Ryan off all the time. She would say she would go, but never did. Madeline cried throwing her shoes across the room.

She looked at her fussy daughter and rolled her eyes. Mornings like this came upon a lot. Madeline loved to cry and just fuss over the little things in life. It was like her favorite thing to do. Sharpay sometimes wondered if it was just to get her attention or just because she wants to put on a show. She could understand why her daughter would want her attention since sometimes she had a feeling she hardly paid attention to Madeline. But she did try her best to though. It was just very hard and she hated leaving Madeline at daycare most of the time, but if wasn't like she had a choice!

"Madeline! Just—put this on!" She snapped putting the shoes back on Madeline's little feet.

Madeline didn't fight back this time. She just sat there crying her eyes out and screaming. Sharpay choice to ignore it and carried her out of the house and into her car. She knew if she tried to calm Madeline down it would just make it worst and she didn't want to start her day out like that—not this early. All she wanted to do was get a present for Matthew, Ryan and Gabriella's son.

"Are you going to be fussy all day with me?" Sharpay asked her daughter through the rear view mirror.

Madeline didn't say a word. She just cried and cried. Sharpay never understood why Madeline would just cry at a random time, but she is a toddler, she cries for no reasons a lot. It didn't bother her so much, but it irritated her how she would cry louder and louder every now and then.

"We're going to go see cousin Matthew," Sharpay spoke loudly making sure her daughter could hear her.

Thinking it would cheer Madeline up, it didn't. She just ended up kicking the seat in front of her and she started crying even more. She never got close to Kevin, but she never got close to a lot of people either. She was only attached to her mom and _sometimes _to Ryan. Just sometimes.

"Don't you like Matthew?" Sharpay asked parking the car in the mall entrance.

Madeline shook her head for once and stopped crying. Sharpay could have sworn her eyes grew wide seeing her daughter's reaction. Though Madeline didn't like a lot of people, she never admitted it.

"What's wrong with Matthew?" Sharpay asked curiously unlocking the car.

"Meanie!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sharpay spoke taking her out of the car seat and headed towards the mall entrance.

Madeline just shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She had stopped crying and slowly calmed down. Sharpay didn't say anything after that. She didn't want to say something and make her cry again. She had enough of crying for today and her head was starting to ache from it.

Sharpay walked right towards the toy store right away realizing she only had less than fifteen minutes to pick out a toy and head over to Ryan and Gabriella's house. She rushed towards the little boy's toys and totally had no idea what she was going to pick out. Whatever showed up and caught her eye first would be what she was going to get.

"Matthew likes Spiderman, right?" Sharpay asked her daughter.

Madeline shot her a very confuse look. She blinked her eyes then giggled. That meant she had no idea what in the world her mom had just said to her. She hadn't really seen Matthew a lot and she didn't hang out with him either. As for she was younger and she liked girlie things… Not things that Matthew liked. She barely hung out with her cousin since Sharpay rarely had the time to go visit anyone.

"I'm just going to say he does," Sharpay grabbed the toy and walked around the store for a little bit.

She wanted to make sure she was really going to get the toy. She didn't know much about what to get Matthew since she rarely saw him. Maybe once every four or so months. She use to come over all the time, with Troy and she loved visiting them. She loved seeing little James who was only two months at the time and now he was sure to be around four. Matthew didn't even exist yet. Neither did Madeline. Time sure flew by quickly and at the same time slowly. Life without Troy was a big change in Sharpay's life…really big.

"You know what? I don't need another memory of Troy! Shut up!" Sharpay snapped at herself angrily not meaning to.

Madeline stared at her mother in once again a confuse look. Sharpay knew she shouldn't have done that. Screaming out for no reason and sounding so angry.

"Troy?" She repeated.

Hearing that name come out of Madeline's mouth for the first time ever made Sharpay want to break down in tears right there in front of everyone. She just wanted to cry and she wanted Troy to come and hug her—comfort her. Just one day, maybe he would come back for her.

But at times Sharpay got an image in her mind with Troy and some other girl, happy together. She tried her best to NEVER image anything like that but it was impossible! After all, Troy was the one who suggested all of this and that was to never leave her mind. She wasn't stating that it was his fault, no—but he did suggest it and she didn't understand. To this day she still didn't and she didn't think she ever would, until Troy came back and explained everything to her. That was when she would realize what was going on. That is if Troy came back for her. He did promise, so part of her still had that little hope inside, the other just gave up and concluded everything to be history. Just like that!

* * *

Ooooh...Lol...Next chapter shall be up soon. As in--tomorrow noon or something. 


	3. Surprise

Sharpay walked back to her car and headed to Ryan's house. She knew she was early but she had nowhere to go and she didn't want to go home. There was no point in going home and then turning back around to go over to Ryan's house. She sat Madeline back in her car seat and then walked over to the driver's side and drove off. She didn't even think of calling Ryan or Gabriella to let them know she was on her way. She figured she could just show up and they'd understand.

The drive was very quick and Sharpay noticed how there were cars around the house. That meant they already had a few guest and she was glad. She didn't want to be the only guest in the house and have nothing to do. She grabbed the present and carried Madeline towards the house. She could hear kids laughing and running inside the house. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

Chad was the one who opened the door and greeted her.

"Sharpay!" He exclaimed giving her a quick hug.

She hadn't seen him for at least two years—since Madeline was born. Thinking about it made her realize that it was a while ago. Everything was all right at first, and then things started to fall apart. Everyone moved away and she didn't know where to go but move out of the house too. And she did. But she totally regretted it.

"Oh wow. Maddie! Little Madeline! Look at you." He tickled the little two-year-old.

Chad just nodded and showed her to where everyone was. She let Madeline down knowing she would want to go play with the other kids.

"Shar!" Ryan exclaimed giving his sister a hug.

Then Gabriella gave her a hug, then Taylor. They were just setting up the moon-bounce and some of the party decorations. It was just like High School again. Everyone together, laughing and talking. They were missing a few people but that was all right for now.

"Oh Shar! Can I talk to you?" Ryan asked leading her to a quiet corner.

Sharpay nodded and studied her brother carefully. He had a very serious look on his face and it was giving her a worried feeling.

"Troy called—this morning," He began.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

"And?" She asked letting him know to go on.

"He called to tell me that his business was moving down here and thought about dropping bye to say hi to James—I had to tell him that I had another son now. But I told him he could come by today if he wanted since we are celebrating Matthew's birthday—he said maybe if his flight gets here by then…" Ryan explained with seriousness in his eyes making Sharpay feel cold and lost.

Sharpay's mind went blank. Completely. Did this mean that she was going to see Troy today for the first time in so long? Why didn't he call her? Why didn't Ryan tell her this morning when he called? IS he going to be happy to see her? Will he like Madeline? Questions were roaming in Sharpay's head non-stop.

"But—there's a few problems. Apparently, he heard from someone—I'm guessing dad, that you moved to New York with your boyfriend. So he's not expecting you to be here—"

"What?" She cut him off. "Where could dad get that from? So he's coming over because he thinks I'm not going to be here? So if he knew I was here he couldn't come? He doesn't want to see me? What?" Sharpay questioned sounding very freak out.

Ryan kept on hushing her to speak lower so no one could hear them. He just didn't want someone to just join their conversation, not right now. He wasn't done explaining everything to Sharpay and he wanted to tell her everything first before someone got in the way.

"No! That's not what I—or he meant! He did ask if you were going to be here, but before I could answer he told me about what he had heard! I'm sure he wants to see you. You are still married to each other. But—he doesn't think you're coming," Ryan finished his explanation.

"Oh." Was all that came out of her mouth, what else could she say?

What was she suppose to do now? Leave the part? Too many things were going on today. Not that it wasn't normal, everyday she felt like there were so many things going on all at once.

"Just—act natural. If he talks to you, do whatever you want. He thinks you have a boyfriend. Remember that." Ryan warned her before rushing towards the door to let Matthew's friends in.

Sharpay sat with Taylor and talked to her about a few things going on in her life—mainly about Troy though. She wanted to see him so bad. She kept on telling Taylor about it, over and over again. Taylor seemed to understand everything she was saying. Gabrielle later on joined their conversation and Sharpay had to tell her story all over again. Apparently, they all knew about Troy coming.

Soon more and more kids arrived. But no sign of Troy. Sharpay began to wonder if he was really going to show up. She was really excited, but sacred to see him. She really did miss him and it's just been so long! At least three years—it's been way too long! She knew she should be forgetting the past, move on, and just forget about Troy. He probably moved on already—it was his idea to move on anyways. But how could she move on? Knowing that he could just walk in through that door any second didn't help.

"Mommy!" Madeline called for her.

"What?" Sharpay asked holding her glass of water firmly.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled.

Sharpay smiled and picked her up. She went over to the food table and got some snacks for Madeline.

"Are you having fun?" Sharpay asked her sitting on the empty dining table.

Everyone was outside on the deck talking and watching the kids play. She sat her drink on the table and sat Madeline on her lap. Madeline started eating her animal crackers and named all the animals before she put them in her mouth. Sharpay helped her when she got stuck on an animal. Once in a while Madeline would pop an animal in her mom's mouth, even though Sharpay didn't want any. Times like there were moments Sharpay loved. She wished she could just do things like this everyday and not worry so much or work all the time.

"Sharpay." Ryan's voice called of her.

She looked up to find Ryan and…Troy standing right in front of her. At that moment she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes locked in with his. She could have sworn she was dreaming. Her body suddenly grew weak and she felt herself almost letting go of Madeline.

"Um." Ryan spoke.

"RYAN!" Gabriella screamed from the back door.

"I'll be back." Ryan said jetting off towards Gabriella.

Ryan was glad to be out of that situation. It was awkward for him too and he wasn't involved in their relationship! This was one of the many times he was glad that Gabriella called for him. That way he didn't have to try to get the two to actually talk to each other.

_'They can talk on their own.'_ He thought rushing to the backyard.

In a way Sharpay was glad that she was going to be alone with Troy, but then she wasn't. She couldn't tell if Troy was even anywhere near happy to see her. It was hard to tell. Really hard. Even she didn't know if she was grateful that he was right in front of her. It was a moment she thought would never happen. Deep down she always thought Troy would show up—when Madeline was like eighteen of something. She just lost hope in him and she didn't imagine this. Not until a little while ago anyways. But then she did loose hope too, he had taken so long to get there she didn't expect him anymore.

They both looked at each other not knowing what to do or sat.

"Umm…hi," Troy said sitting on the chair across from Sharpay.

"Hey," She forced a smile as Madeline began to play with the tip of her hair.

Troy smiled back and looked down at the little two-year-old sitting on his wife—Sharpay's lap. He had no idea she had a child. It made him tingle inside but he hid it. Knowing she had a boyfriend was bad enough, now a child? What was next? An engagement? This was definitely nothing like what he was expecting. He only expected her to be with some guy and that was it. A little relationship, not a big one with a child!

Sharpay could see all her old memories with Troy now and she forced herself not to cry, no matter what. She didn't want to look stupid and she wouldn't be able to control herself if she let one single tear come down. It would just be too much drama. Inside though, her heart was beating like crazy. She had a feeling it was because she was so scared to finally see Troy again and here he was sitting right across from her not knowing what to say or do.

"Uhh…" Troy tried to start a conversation but nothing would come out.

He wasn't sure what to say. He imagined him coming back and seeing Sharpay again totally different. She would be single and she had been waiting for him. Right now, Troy had a feeling that he was the last person in her mind at the moment.

_'Probably hasn't even thought of me once!'_ He thought keeping his eyes at the table.

He tried to look at Sharpay in the eyes but it was so hard. Staring at her eyes weren't the same as how it use to be before where he could tell what she was thinking and he could see all the sparkles in them. Now he couldn't tell, he didn't know anything anymore. It was like as if they've never met and knew nothing about each other.

* * *

And they meet again...What will happen next? Find out...in the next chapter! And thanks for your kind reviews! 


	4. Understanding

"Is she your boyfriend's?" Troy asked trying his best not to sound rude or disgusted.

"Oh. Uh—yeah—uh huh." Sharpay looked down.

She couldn't tell him the truth. He probably wouldn't believe her. But she didn't want to lie. Not to Troy.

"What's her name?" Troy asked.

"Madeline." Sharpay gulped.

She remembered way before when she and Troy use to think of names for their child. Troy had always wanted to name his daughter Madeline, after his grandma.

"Madeline." He repeated.

Madeline looked up at Troy then looked back down. She was still playing with her animal crackers.

"She's cute," He said not taking his eyes off the little toddler.

"Hm…Thanks," Sharpay smiled at Madeline.

"She looks a lot like you." Troy spoke slowly taking his eyes away from Madeline.

Sharpay just smiled. This was really awkward. She didn't expect it to be awkward at all. But this was really strange. She didn't want to lie to Troy, but how in the world could she just tell him 'Yeah well she's your daughter.' How?

"Troy…" She said so softly Troy could barely hear her.

"Yes?" He answered.

She looked down at Madeline and kissed her head. Then she looked back up at Troy. She couldn't do it. She wanted to tell him, but no way she could do it.

"Never mind," She shook her head while Madeline placed an animal cracker in her mouth.

He just nodded and looked around the room. This was a little weird to him and he didn't have a lot to say. He didn't expect Sharpay to be here or to have a daughter.

"I though you were in New York. With y-your b-boyfriend," He spoke meeting her eyes again.

"No." She shook her head simply.

Troy narrowed his eyes but didn't hesitate. He didn't want to question her. It was their first meeting in a very long time, no chance to ruin it.

"Hmm… She really looks a lot like you," He said again in an awkward tone.

"Yeah…" Sharpay crept a small smile across her face.

Silence came upon them. Not knowing what to say to each other. They were alone in the house, everyone else outside partying. Madeline was the only one making noises. She would either make crying noises of little giggles every now and then.

"Where have you been, there past years?" Sharpay finally spoke stroking Madeline's hair.

Troy glanced up and cleared his throat.

"In Florida—and California," He answered.

"Oh. Nice." Sharpay spoke quietly.

Tory just kept on nodding his head. He couldn't believe that Sharpay a child. How fast did she move one? He was still in shock to be sitting in front of her. It had been so long since he saw her face-to-face and he sure did miss her. But he wasn't sure if she missed him, after all she did have a boyfriend and a daughter.

"Uncle Wyan!" Madeline exclaimed out of nowhere.

Troy and Sharpay turned around to meet Ryan standing still with dishes in his hands.

"Shar—could you help us outside?" Ryan asked walking towards the kitchen sink.

"Oh sure." She smiled standing up, holding Madeline.

She looked at Troy who was staring at the little girl, lost in thoughts. Sharpay cleared her throat lifting Madeline higher.

"Can—can—I hold her?" Troy asked in a mumble.

Sharpay paused at his question and looked his way. He had a very unsure look on his face and he looked pretty nervous. She looked at Madeline, not sure if she should let Troy hold her. Though she was curious to find out how Madeline would react. Knowing her, she would probably throw a loud cry, being held by someone she didn't know. She even cried when Ryan picked her up earlier. But it was always depending on her mood for the day.

"Yeah, sure." She finally answered handing Troy the two and a half year old.

Tory took her in his arms firmly not wanting to drop her. He held her close and felt disappointed knowing that this wasn't his child. He hid it though and smiled at the little one. Madeline paused trying to take in all the commotion and then let out a cry.

"Shh. It's okay." Troy whispered in her little ear.

Madeline hushed and wiped her eyes. Sharpay was taken back at how her daughter stopped crying just like that. She was just getting ready to snatch her out of Troy's arms.

"I'll be right back," Sharpay said heading towards the back yard to clean up.

Troy nodded and watched her leave. The only thing that came to his mind was that she is still his wife…but he wasn't sure how long that would last for. He had a feeling she was probably waiting for a divorce with him or something. That way she could get remarried.

"You look so much like your mommy. Got her good look." He said to Madeline who was making funny faces.

Madeline looked at Troy and blinker a few times. She didn't know Troy, but she didn't mind him. Tory could tell that she liked him by the way she was giggling. Or she was just a giggly child. He circled around the room, dancing her around making her laugh even more.

"You got your mommy's smile…giggle…lips…face—aren't you a little Sharpay?" Troy laughed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He liked Madeline. She was really cute and playful, he always wanted a child—a family, with Sharpay…but that wasn't going to happen now.

"Do I know your daddy?" Troy asked Madeline.

Madeline gave him a confuse look that said 'Huh?'. HE just laughed and stared into her eyes.

"Daddy?" She repeated his last word.

Troy gave her an unsure smile and kissed her soft white cheek. She trailed her little fingers around Troy's face and giggled, making her lips bubble-y once in a while mumbling unreal words.

"Why did I leave?" Troy asked himself aloud.

Once again Madeline gave him a confuse look and giggled.

"Leave!" She smiled.

Troy laughed with her and kissed her one last time before he noticed Sharpay walking back towards the house with Gabriella by her side. Troy just smiled at both of them and then looked back down at Madeline who had her left arm around his neck and her right one poking his cheek with her small fingers.

"Hi Troy," Gabriella gave him a very quick hug.

_'Oh she gets a hug and all I got was a 'Umm hi?' And I'm his wife!'_ Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Troy, Ryan tells me you were going to get a hotel later on tonight? You're welcome to stay here but we're a full house right now. We got Chad and Taylor taking over the guest bedroom for the night and my mom in the other one. We could offer you the couch. That's pretty much it." Gabriella said with a laugh at the end.

"Oh no. It's okay. I'll call a hotel in a little bit, and a taxi too." He said breathing in Madeline's sweet smell.

_'Smells like Sharpay,'_ He thought gazing at Sharpay.

"I better get going," Sharpay said watching her daughter, yawn in Troy's arms.

"Oh okay," Troy said disappointed.

He didn't want to let go of Madeline and he didn't want Sharpay to leave.

"Shar, stay for a little while." Gabriella begged.

"I would really like to but I need to get some rest. It's been a long day. Maybe I'll drop by some other time. Sharpay said with weakness in her voice.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stop by anytime soon. Not with the schedule she was living in.

"Oh alright." Gabriella sighed.

Troy just wished Sharpay would stay, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Well then—Troy, Ryan and I cane take you to the hotel, don't bother getting a taxi," Gabriella said with another sigh looking around the place for her car keys.

Sharpay thought about offering Troy a ride, but did she really want to drive him around and spend time with him, then watch him leave again? It would be nice to offer though.

"I could take you to a hotel. I'm going to pass by down town anyways," She spoke her eyes moving around towards Troy.

Troy felt himself beam with great pleasure. He didn't mind that one bit. Just like old times, he and Sharpay in a car together—with a child in the backseat now. He figured he could live his dream family during the ride around town.

"If you don't mind," He said holding Madeline tighter when he felt her head collapse against his shoulder.

"No. Not at all." Sharpay said looking at her daughter who was already falling asleep.

"Well," Gabriella said in relief.

She did not feel like driving around town anyways. She wanted to be nice and decided to offer, but she was glad that Sharpay stepped up. Right now she was tired and just wanted to stay home.

"My stuff are right by the doorway," Troy said handing the sleeping Madeline to Sharpay gently.

Madeline let out a groan but kept her eyes shut. Sharpay followed Troy towards the living where two large black luggages stood. Troy picked them both up and stood by the front door.

"I'll see you around," Gabriella gave Sharpay a warm hug trying not to wake Madeline up.

"Bye," Sharpay smiled walking towards the door.

"Bye—tell everyone I said bye," Troy said nudging his head to Gabriella as he opened the door.

Gabriella just nodded. She was surely going to tell everyone—and she was going to tell everyone about how Troy and Sharpay left together in the same car. News like this was to spread right away.

"So you're just going to check in right away? Not going to call or reserve a room?" Sharpay asked opening the car trunk.

"Nah, I'll just ask for a room when I get in," He said putting his luggages in the trunk.

* * *

Aww...See? Sharpay was nice to offer him a ride. lol...come on guys.. review! If I don't think this story is doing well then i'll delete it...I'll make you a deal, I will only update this story if it reaches 45 reviews! It's up to you... 


	5. Old Times

Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! You guys rock!!!!!!!

* * *

Sharpay opened the back door of the car and sat Madeline down on her little car seat. She placed a pink blanket over her and a little pillow to the side where Madeline's head rested. Troy watched her from the rear window and smiled.

"Hey Shar? Can I drive?" He asked as soon as she popped her head out of the back door.

Sharpay glared at him for a moment. Was she really going to trust Troy with her car?

"Why not?" She answered tossing him the keys.

Troy grinned and caught the keys. Sharpay walked over to the passenger's side and seated herself. Troy sat on the driver's side and started the car. Just like old times. Going for a ride late at night. Good times.

"You know your way around here still, right?" She smirked.

"Of course." He answered keeping his eyes ahead.

Sharpay giggled and looked out of the misty window. She could see her reflection in the dark, barely. Tears were slowing rolling down her face. It was weird how things were going to go. She would drop Troy off and not know when she would see him again. It wasn't a very happy thought. What if this was her last time to see him? Would that be it? He wouldn't return again for another two years? She didn't think she could take that. Maybe not seeing or hearing from Troy was better. Then she didn't have to worry about missing him all over again. It made her cry. She tried her best to stay strong and force the tears to stay inside her eyes, but it wasn't possible.

"So what's your life like now?" Troy asked turning to face her real quick then he looked back towards the road.

"Uh—ehh…okay, I guess. Stressing, but okay," She answered wiping her eyes making sure Troy didn't see her with tears.

"Who's your—Uhh—boyfriend?" He asked curiously.

"Umm…hmm," She answered unsurely.

"Who?" Troy asked not understanding her.

Sharpay shrugged and looked down. How was she supposed to answer that? She didn't have a boyfriend and she couldn't just make up a name. That would be a lot of lies and she didn't want to lie about every thing! She couldn't just live in lies. Soon Troy would find out everything and she would end up feeling guilty and he might even hate her for lying.

Troy gave up on trying to understand her and drove in the parking lot of the hotel. He parked in the closest open spot and looked at Sharpay. He heard Madeline groan and wake up. He turned his head around to face her and give her a smile. Madeline frowned, she looked very sleepy still. Troy thought her little frown was very cute and how she rubbed her eyes. He was sure going to miss the little girl he just met. He wasn't sure why he liked her so much, he'd met so many little kids—but maybe it was because she's Sharpay's daughter and he always liked everything about Sharpay, and Madeline was like another Sharpay.

"Well, I'll see you around," Troy said in a hustle voice while opening the car door to get out.

Sharpay nodded with no expression her face. She sat there looking blankly and confused. She finally got out of the passenger's seat to move over to the driver's seat. She walked around the car stopping by the car trunk where Troy was pulling his stuff out. He got the last luggage out and shut the trunk close. He was shock to see Sharpay standing behind him but he managed to put on a quick smile. She bit her bottom lip and shivered, not that it was cold out, but she felt a chill go down her body.

"Thanks for the—ride." He spoke tapping the car.

"Yeah—your welcome." She nodded tracing her fingers around the misty glass.

Troy nodded too and looked over the window to get one last look at Madeline. She just giggled at him and stuck her pink tongue out. Troy laughed and opened the car door to hear her. Madeline giggled and reached her hand out for Troy. He took her out of her seat and out of the car. Sharpay felt her self glow at the image of Troy and Madeline. Madeline just sent her a warming smile and looked back at Troy. He loved the little girl's giggle and her smile.

"I should go. Bye, bye Madeline," He said giving he a kiss on the forehead before handing her off to Sharpay.

"Bye, bye?" Madeline tilted her head and gave a small wave at Troy.

"Bye. I'll see you around." He said grabbing his bags and walking away/

"Yeah, see you," She said quietly turning back to face her car.

She got settled in the car and drove home, not feeling well anymore. She was already missing Troy all over again. Like all the pain just came back from the time he left. She hated that feeling. She didn't want to go through it again, ever.

Troy checked in his hotel room and threw his stuff on the bed. He realized he didn't get to talk to Chad or Taylor at all. He didn't even recall seeing them. He was so into Sharpay and her daughter he had forgotten they existed! Madeline was just adorably cute.

"Ugh! Sharpay!" He groaned punching his pillow.

He just couldn't take it in. His wife has a child that he didn't know who the father was. All he knew was that Madeline was her boyfriend's child or something. She really did move on like that. He couldn't believe it, he always thought no matter what they would end up together again. It didn't make sense to him and he knew it was his fault for walking out on her, but what else could he do? It just seemed like she didn't love him anymore. She was drifting way from him. She was always so moody and she didn't want to be bothered. He just thought maybe she needed some time to be alone.

He kept wondering if he was going to see her again tomorrow. If she would ask for a divorce. Or would she even introduce him to her 'boyfriend'? Questions popped in Troy's head all night. He kept wondering how life would be if they were still together. Did she have her wedding ring on still? Or did she have some new engagement ring? He wondered if he knew who her boyfriend was. He was curious to find out. It would have been easier if Madeline didn't look so much like Sharpay! It would have been much easier—maybe if she looked just a little more like her dad, but Troy liked it WAY better that Madeline looked like Sharpay. He just didn't want to imagine who Madeline's dad was. It just made him feel terrible and he wished he could turn time back so bad.

With Sharpay on his mind he finally fell asleep.

………

Troy woke up and showered right away. He wanted to go look for a house to buy or an apartment to temporarily stay at. He wanted to find a house fast. He rushed to get dress and grabbed the phone when her head a knock. He was surprise to hear a knock on the door. Not having any idea who it could be he opened the door. It was Chad. He wasn't expecting him at all, but he was glad to see him since he didn't get a chance to talk to him yesterday. He wondered if Taylor was with him as well. But when he noticed it was just Chad standing in front of him with that cheesy smile, he had a feeling Taylor wasn't with him.

"Troy!" He exclaimed giving him a high five.

"Hey man!" Troy exclaimed letting Chad in.

"How did you know I was here?" Troy asked showing Chad the couch.

"I called Sharpay and asked. I can't stay for long though" He answered sitting on the couch across from Troy.

"Oh." Troy nodded hearing Sharpay's name.

"Yeah, so man—long time no see! What happened with Sharpay and you last night? Good?" Chad questioned.

Troy gave him an uneasy look. He really didn't know how it went. His guess would be good since everything seemed well. But then he wanted to say that it was awkward too.

"How about little Madeline?" Chad suddenly got very serious.

"She's cute. Really cute." He answered.

Chad nudge his head. He wanted to tell Troy about Madeline being his daughter, but Sharpay made him swear not to say a word. But he didn't like her idea. How can she just not tell Troy? Madeline is his daughter and he has no idea! He couldn't leave and know his best friend would still not have a clue that he is a father.

"Love life?" Chad randomly asked.

"Nah man—nah. I—I thought I'd end up with Sharpay you know? I love her—very much. Just thought a little break from each other, move on a little, would help since she was kind a getting bored with me… But now—no—she has a child and all." Troy explained collapsing his hands together.

"Did you ever find out why she seemed like she was bored of you?" Chad asked sounding like an interviewer.

"I—I just you know—think she got over me. Started to drift away—got moody towards me, you know?" Troy felt his palms go sweaty.

"She didn't say anything before you left?" Chad tried to get the whole story.

"No. Just that she hadn't been feeling well. That was her excuse." Troy rubbed his head.

Chad nodded and looked at his watch. Then he stood up.

"Sorry man, but I got to get going. Tay's outside with the kids who want to go home so badly. I don't want to keep them waiting and I don't want to catch traffic." He merged towards the door.

"OH. See you then. Tell Taylor I said hi—and your kids." Troy said before Chad walked out of the room.

* * *

Yeah I didn't think it was really important to have Troy talk to everyone and meet them all. I just thought I should focus on Troy and Sharpay more than the other characters. 


	6. Oh

Troy sat back down and stared at the clock. He thought about paying Sharpay a quick little visit. Surprise her and maybe he'll catch her boyfriend too, not that he wanted to see her with another man, but he wanted to know who his wife was with and to make sure she was in good hands. He grabbed his cell phone and called Ryan. The first thing that came to his mind was Ryan not telling him her true address, but he did. When he found out she didn't live in the house anymore, he felt himself sink deep. When Ryan gave him her actual address, he was even more shocked! Sharpay lived in an apartment after all the expenses he put in to build her, her dream home she moved out to live in an apartment? He got her cell number from Ryan just incase if he got lost or something. Soon he was off the phone with Ryan and in a taxi on his way to Sharpay's.

It took less than ten minutes when the taxi driver pulled in front of an apartment building. As soon as Troy noticed Sharpay's car he knew he was in the right place. He got out of the cab and looked for her apartment number when he was standing in front of the door he was about to back out. Until he heard Madeline scream for Sharpay. He then rang the doorbell and waited.

Sharpay swung the door wide open not meaning to with Madeline in her arms crying.

"Troy?" She spoke with shock ness in her voice.

"Hey." He smiled.

She urged him to come in and sat Madeline down on the couch. She was still crying and being all fussy. Troy tried to go near her but she just cried more so he sat himself down on the other couch across from the crying child.

"She's just being grumpy." Sharpay sat don next to her daughter.

Troy nodded understanding her. He looked around the very organize and clean apartment.

"So what brings you here?" She asked rubbing Madeline's soft arm.

"Just thought I'd drop y. I'm going to go look for a house to buy somewhere or a place to stay at." He explained.

"Oh, so you're staying here?" Sharpay asked.

"For now I guess. I don't want to go to another town or state for a while. I need a break. Just until I get bored I guess." Troy said with a shrug.

"Oh." Sharpay stared into space.

"I mean what else is there for me to do?" He asked.

"I dunno…settle down—get married—have a family," Sharpay suggested looking down at her daughter who had a very mad pout on.

"That's kind a ruined." He said simply.

"Huh?" Sharpay put on a serious look.

"I've—I've never pictured myself with anyone else but you—but you've moved on," He admitted feeling ashamed.

Sharpay felt a strange chill go down her spine. She looked at Madeline one more time and took a deep breath.

"Why don't you go in my room and watch TV?" She asked Madeline who nodded and left right away.

She looked at Troy who was looking down. He didn't want to look into her eyes. It just brought sadness inside.

"I didn't move on." She spoke simply.

"Yeah you did! You have a daughter! A boyfriend! What's next? You want a full divorce?" Troy asked with anger.

Sharpay felt tears form around her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend! NEVER DID!" She exclaimed with tears rolling down her face.

"Wha—what?" Troy asked puzzled.

"I lied okay? I don't have a boyfriend and—" She stopped letting more tears come out.

She was going to tell him now. It was now or never and he had to find out. Everyday that he didn't know just broke her heart into more pieces. She was running out of pieces to be broke, she was so torn apart what else was there to rip now? She needed to tell him, for Madeline's sake, for Troy's sake—for her sake.

"Then—what about Madeline? IS she someone you don't even know?" Troy asked sounding mad.

"NO! Do you think of me as someone like that, Troy? You need to stop assuming things!" She yelled with a cry.

"I'm assuming things? All I wanted was to give you a break! I wanted you to be happy! I though it would help, but it didn't! I just wanted to give you space—since you weren't very happy with me anymore." Troy exclaimed pointing at her.

"You should have left in the first place!" Sharpay cried as she noticed Madeline standing down the hall.

Troy looked to see what Sharpay was looking at. He started to calm down not wanting to scare Madeline. She walked closer towards the living room. Troy bent down to her level and tried to pick her up but she didn't seem like she was comfortable being picked up by him. She let out an unsure smile and hugged Sharpay's leg.

"It's okay," Sharpay rubbed Madeline's head.

"Yeah it's okay, remember me?" Troy held out his hand for Madeline to grab.

Madeline looked at him and buried her head closer to Sharpay. Sharpay bent down to pick her up and held her close. Troy glanced at her, who still had tears in her eyes and Madeline's face buried under her chin. He simply shook his head and headed for the door.

"You can't keep on walking out on me, Troy!" Sharpay cried causing him to turn around.

"You obviously don't need me." He said as a remark.

"Yeah I do. I do, Troy." She wiped her eyes sitting on the couch with Madeline who ran out of the room as soon as Sharpay sat her down.

"I don't understand any of this okay? I don't know when you're telling the truth or lying. I don't know." He spoke.

"That's why I'm scared to admit things! I don't know how you're going to react and I'm too scared to tell you. I don't know if you'll believe me and—I don't know, you might laugh at me or do something." Sharpay blurted out.

"Scared of what? That I'm not going to believe you?" He walked over to her.

"Because you're not." She stated.

"How would you know?" He questioned.

"You didn't listen to me the first time." She cleared her throat.

"To what?" He took her hands in his for comfort.

"I told you not to leave. You didn't listen. I told you we weren't drifting apart, you didn't listen. I tried to tell you what was going on—you walked away," She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Wh—uh—what—I don't know!" He managed to say.

"You won't believe me Troy…you won't." She looked down letting a single teardrop.

"I probably won't. I don't see what was the point of even being here." He rubbed let go of her hands.

Sharpay took in a deep breath and tried to think of an easy way to put her words together. She didn't want Troy to leave her again, and still not know he has a daughter.

"Fine Troy, I'm just glad that Madeline got to see her dad--," Sharpay said nervously.

Troy paused and stared at her. He didn't understand what she saying. But Madeline's name hit him , his eyes grew wide.

"Huh?" He dropped his mouth.

"I tried to tell you, Troy. I tried. I told you I wasn't feeling well and that I went to the doctors…when I found out I couldn't wait to tell you. We planned on starting a family and—we were finally going to have a baby…but you left...I didn't know what to do...I thought you would be happy—but you never even stayed to find out. You could have asked what was going on!" Sharpay cried.

Troy blinked a few times. Was this really true? Madeline—his daughter? Wow.

"I—I'm sorry." He pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm not mad, Troy. Just scared. I can't do this alone. She cried holding onto him.

"You don't have to. I'm here. I love you. I love Madeline. You're my wife. I love you, Shar. I'm here. I'm sorry. Really. I put you through all that pain. Shar—I'm really sorry. I just thought you didn't love me anymore and you weren't happy with me. I thought you would be happy, if I was out of the way," He admitted wanting to cry so badly.

"No, Troy. I'm happy with you—always have. I love you—you know that." Troy held her close tight.

* * *

(Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm trying to update as much as I can with this story, since I have this whole thing figured out it should be easy.) 


	7. House

Troy held her close. He didn't want to let go, and he didn't have to. It felt great to be able to know that she is still his wife and that Madeline didn't belong to anyone else but him—and Sharpay. It just felt nice to be back with Sharpay and not have to worry about her every second they were apart. Now he knew whose eyes those were…Madeline had his eyes. He was glad to know that he was a dad, but felt terrible about not being there from the beginning.

Madeline slowly approached the living room; she didn't look very happy/ Sharpay pulled away from Troy to get a look at her daughter. Madeline slowly walked towards her and Troy, taking her time. Troy held out his hand to her, but she just looked at it and jumped on Sharpay's lap.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked in a whisper.

Troy sat back, making sure he wasn't the reason why Madeline had a frown on, even though he had a feeling he was since he was just yelling at Sharpay. Madeline just made a crying face but moved closer into Troy's grip.

"It's okay, shhh…It's alright," Troy held her close giving her a kiss.

"Mommy…." Madeline cried reaching out for Sharpay.

She didn't understand if she should like Troy or not.

"It's okay," Sharpay said in a hush tone.

Madeline adjusted to Troy right away again and calmed down.

"I still can't believe I have a daughter…. You didn't tell me earlier…got me all worried." Troy said with a smile kissing Madeline's forehead over and over again.

Madeline just giggled and kissed Troy back on the cheek every now and then. Sharpay kept her laughs to herself at Troy's reaction.

"You're so cute." Troy beamed.

"Wait till she cries at two in the morning, because she can't sleep!" Sharpay laughed.

"And oddly—I'm looking forward to that." He gave Sharpay a quick kiss.

Sharpay smile, she was really happy and hoped she wasn't dreaming. She would be very upset to wake up and find out none of this happened. Madeline still didn't know what was going on. She kept her eyes on Troy, not having a clue what Troy was doing, or why he couldn't stop kissing her head. Troy was very happy; this was exactly what he had expected the ending to be. He and Sharpay together—as a family.

"Shar, why aren't you still living in the house?" Troy asked sitting Madeline on his lap.

"I can't live there by myself! It felt weird and empty." She answered stroking Madeline's hair.

Troy simply nodded and looked around the living room. He kissed Madeline's head and reached his hand out for Sharpay to hold. She got his command and placed her right hand on his left palm. He flashed her a smile and stroked her hand in his. He felt Madeline shiver and grip on to him tighter. This was the part of life he needed most.

* * *

**One Week Later: (I had to fast forward time okay…and I probably will be doing that throughout the story)**

Troy looked at his watch and then back at his newspaper. It was mid-noon and he hadn't gotten a chance to read the paper. He had gone to work for a little while and then headed back to Sharpay's apartment. But first he called her and told her that he was going to pick up Madeline from daycare on his way. He didn't' want her to get scared when she went to go pick Madeline up and she wasn't there. She agreed and informed him that she wouldn't be home until seven. He felt disappointed but got over it.

"Hungry!" Madeline cried standing up from her playing position.

Troy stood up and sat the newspaper down. He remembered Sharpay telling him to make Mac 'n' Cheese for Madeline if she got hungry. He knew it would be easy since he already knew how to make Mac 'n' Cheese. Plus it would be interesting to make a meal for Madeline. He had been around for a week now, but Sharpay was always the one to do all the feeding and stuff. He usually hung out with her and kept her company at times when Sharpay was doing something else. He had bonded with her pretty well and Madeline seemed pretty comfortable with him. Troy could tell the first few days that she didn't know why he was suddenly around all the time. Sharpay hadn't tried to explain anything to her yet. She most likely wouldn't understand anyways, and Troy felt like she would understand things better if he just let her understand things by herself. But he couldn't wait until he heard her call him "daddy".

"Mac 'n' Cheese, little princess?" He asked sitting Madeline on the chair.

She clapped her hands and nodded her head while giggling.

Troy laughed and fed her a small amount of the food. Just then, Madeline made a gross look and Mac 'n' Cheese came falling out of her mouth!

"Owee!" She cried shaking her head.

That was when Troy realized it was still hot and it needed to cool off.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He wiped her mouth and kissed her forehead.

Troy let the small bowl cool off for a little bit before feeding Madeline again. This time she didn't spit them out, she actually swallowed it. Troy felt relief and continued to feed her. When Madeline was no longer hungry she shook her head and kept her mouth close letting Tory know she was full. He got the idea and cleaned up the mess.

"Madeline, how about we go for a ride?" He asked the toddler who just nodded.

Troy grabbed his car keys and picked Madeline up. He had gotten a new car knowing he would be permanently staying with Sharpay and he needed to get around, plus he needed a car to go to work. That would have been pretty hard if he didn't have his own transportation.

He seated Madeline in her car seat in the back seat and drove off his parking spot. He drove around until he came to a large black gate with a large house behind it.

"It looks empty and deserted," Troy chuckled unlocking the gate and driving in.

It had been a long time since he last saw the place. It looked like the yard needed gardeners again and he had a feeling the swimming pool was probably empty. He got out of his car and got Madeline out too. He then headed for the front door and unlocked it. He walked inside and noticed it was the same as he had left. He put Madeline down and held her hand as he walked around the front room. The placed looked the same; only it needed to be cleaned. It was just all dusty. Troy walked around the large house and upstairs to his and Sharpay's old bedroom. Sharpay didn't move anything around at all. He wondered when she moved out of the house, it must have been right after he left since she seemed to left everything in place.

"Still needs lots of work," He said peeking around the master bedroom.

He walked down the hall and walked in each bedroom.

"See honey, lots of bedrooms for you. You can have them all," Troy said to the two-year-old.

Madeline nodded and gave Troy a kiss on the cheek.

"You can have this bedroom. It's the second biggest one in the house. Mommy and I get the biggest one, okay? You can paint it pink and everything. You like to play right? You can have a playroom—won't that be fun?" Troy rambled on.

He really wanted to move back in the house. He had so many great plans and it would be a great place to raise Madeline. She could run around and do whatever she wanted.

* * *

(I'm have second thoughts about adding another child to their family… I don't know. I mean it would be nice for Troy to focus on just Madeline, but I don't know. What do you guys think? I just thought if I left it just Madeline be the only child then there would be a lot more father and daughter moment you know? What do you think?) 


	8. Daddy

Troy thought about getting the house together again. He figured that if he got it all settled fixed before he asked Sharpay, there was no way she was going to say no to moving back in.

He walked back to his car and headed back to the apartment. He knew Sharpay would be home in a little over an hour.

"We should go get some food to go, for dinner," Troy said aloud.

He didn't want Sharpay to have to cook. He knew she has had a long day and he didn't want her to work anymore. He just wanted her to relax. He headed for the grocery store to pick up some fresh made food from the deli.

"I'll get the chicken—mast potato—salad—and the dinner rolls," He said to the worker.

Madeline let out a weak cry. Troy knew it meant she was tired and bored. She buried her head onto he's shoulder and began to cry in mumbles.

"Troy Bolton!" A voice came from behind him.

Troy turned around and his face grew into a shock look.

"Kelsi?" He exclaimed.

"Oh wow! It really is you! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed as her eyes landed on the little girl Troy was carrying.

"Yeah, yeah. Didn't you and Jason move to New Jersey or something?" Troy asked feeling Madeline wrap her little arm around his neck.

"Yeah we did. It's been so long! We just moved back two weeks ago! Oh gosh! Is that you and Sharpay's daughter" She smiled putting her hand on Madeline's right arm.

Troy felt Madeline jerk back from Kelsi's touch.

"Yeah, yeah," He spoke looking at Madeline with a smile.

"She is so cute! She looks like Sharpay!" Kelsi stated gripping onto her grocery bags.

The worker behind the deli signaled Troy that his food was ready at the counter. He nodded his head and turned back to Kelsi.

"I haven't seen anyone in a really long while. I haven't seen anyone for about—five years?" Kelsi sighed looking at Madeline again.

"It has been a while," Troy grabbed the bag of food with his free hand.

"Can I hold her?" Kelsi asked eagerly.

Troy nodded and handed her Madeline. She was calm for a little bit but then she felt like Troy was going to leave her and began to cry for him.

"Daddy!" She cried reaching her arms out for Troy.

He could have sworn he was about to drop the bag of food as soon as he heard her cry. He just stood there and froze.

"Daddy!" She cried again wiggling her arms out for him.

Troy took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. She quickly wrapped both arms around his neck and buried her head underneath his chin.

"It's okay," Troy said while she cried loudly reaching for him.

"Someone is attached to daddy," Kelsi laughed handing her back over to him.

"She doesn't really feel comfortable with new people," Troy explained.

Kelsi nodded and understood. Troy laughed and rubbed Madeline's back letting her know she was fine. A few minutes later, he said good-bye to Kelsi and walked out of the store back to his car.

He drove home quickly and got in the apartment. He sat Madeline on the carpet to go play with her toys she was playing with earlier. Then he went through the little kitchen and got the table set up. He wanted everything ready for Sharpay, so she could just relax after a very long day.

"Maddie…Madeline..." Troy said in a singsong voice sitting on the couch watching his daughter play.

Madeline looked up and smiled. Troy returned the smile and crawled down next to her He picked up the little dolls she was playing with and began to play along with her. Madeline just giggled and played along. It was a good ten minutes when the doorbell rang. Troy got up; he wasn't sure whom it was. He knew Sharpay wouldn't ring the doorbell; she would just walk right on in. She had the key to her house and it is _her_ house. He slowly opened the door revealing Ryan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um—Troy?" He questioned.

Troy opened the door wider and let him in. He hadn't said much about him and Sharpay together again, neither did Sharpay. They weren't' in a rush to tell anyone so they kept it to themselves.

"I came by to drop of these toys. They're Madeline's. She must have left them at the house during the party. Sharpay said to drop them off anytime, I would have earlier this week-but forgot about it," Ryan explained handing troy a teddy bear and a little Barbie.

"Uh—thanks," He nodded showing Ryan the couch.

"Hey Madeline," Ryan picked up the little girl who was busy playing.

She stayed steady and pouted. She wasn't very happy with her uncle Ryan disrupting her playtime. Troy sat on the couch near him and looked at Madeline—and Ryan. Madeline kept her straight face and stared at Troy.

"Where's—Sharpay?" Ryan asked looking around the place.

"She's coming back from work, soon." Troy answered.

"Oh. So you're? I didn't know—I thought—you left—how long—what's going on?" Ryan stuttered not knowing, which of the million questions he should ask first.

" We're—I said I would come back. I still love her—as much as ever. I'm not leaving her—or Madeline again—ever," Troy answered firmly watching Madeline wonder her eyes around his every move.

Ryan nodded understanding him and gave Madeline a little hug. She smiled then began to make a pouty face again.

"Daddy! I'm hungry." She cried pulling herself out of Ryan's grip trying to reach for Troy.

Troy smiled. For the past week he's been around Madeline hardly spoke to him, maybe one word every hour or so, but today she's been crying a lot for him, which made him, feel good. He liked hearing her call him 'daddy'; it made him feel like a real dad.

"DADDY!" Madeline cried loudly.

Troy finally came to his sense and stood up. He had to get use to the fact that he can't just stare into space and go in his lala land every time Madeline called him. He could tell she was starting to already wonder why he kept on freezing every time she called him.

"We'll eat soon—mommy should be here in a couple of minutes," He spoke.

"I should get going. Gabriella will be waiting for me; I've been at work all day. And it's dinner soon," Ryan said heading for the door.

"Yeah—okay man. Oh—and do you know any room designer people? For kids?" Troy spoke with a cheesy grin on his face while he held Madeline gently.

"I do. The company who designed both the boys' room—I have their business card at home. I'll give you a call when I find it." Ryan answered returning the grin.

He got the point that Tory and his sister were officially together and probably will be moving back to their house together again. Troy obviously wanted to have a designed room for Madeline. Just as he suspected, Troy spoiling his daughter. Ryan had to laugh at that. But that was all right. Troy is a successful man and he got plenty of spare money to spend. Sharpay had her way in life too. She was very successful, owned a "theater" studio and it was going very well. Then she let things fall after the separation with Troy. But Ryan knew everything would be back in place soon.

"Thanks man," Troy responded as Ryan walked out of the apartment.

_

* * *

(Well Sharpay wasn't really in this chapter for a good reason—nothing bad. But she will be in the next chapter—a lot. We ended our camping early because it got a little cold up in the mountains and it was just way too cold to be in tents! Plus my friend and I were freaking out about mountain lions. LOL. So now I'm back at home—tried and haven't unpacked anything yet. I don't feel like it. I'll do it later…. or next week. )_


	9. Dinner

Troy glanced at the clock and wondered what was taking Sharpay so long! He got the table all set up again, adding more stuff every minute.

Madeline walked back to her toys and began to play again. She found new ways to entertain herself and Troy was amaze at how well she could keep herself busy. If that were him, he would be bored to death and be screaming for food.

The doorknob began to turn and he felt a huge relief out of him as soon as Sharpay walked through the door. He was getting really worried.

"Mommy!" Madeline flung her arms open and ran to Sharpay for a hug.

"Hey, aww my baby," Sharpay picked Madeline up and gave her a kiss.

Troy walked over to her and smiled. She let go of Madeline and gave Troy a soft kiss on the lips.

"You had me worried!" Troy exclaimed returning the kiss.

"There was a lot of traffic and I ran into an old—friend." Sharpay said setting her stuff on the side table.

Troy nodded and showed her the table.

"You don't have to cook—today—freshly made dinner—from the deli," He laughed.

Sharpay laughed along with him and sat down on the dining area. Madeline walked over and examined the food.

"Oh no honey, I'll cut the chicken up for you—you can't have it whole," Sharpay carried Madeline away from the plate of chicken.

"You don't even have to do that. **_I _**already picked out the bones and cut them up for the little princess here," Troy showed her the little bowl of mash potato mixed with little strips of chicken.

Sharpay beamed.

"Well, well…Looks like you're growing up," She teased him giving him a soft kiss.

"Yeah, that's not funny," Troy smirked sitting down.

The three of them sat together and ate their dinner.

"Ryan cane by," Troy spoke swallowing his meal.

"Oh, I know. I saw him when I was pulling in, we talked for a few minutes before I walked up," Sharpay explained.

"Well how was I suppose to know that?" Troy laughed taking a sip of his water.

Sharpay just smiled at him and continued to eat. Every now and then she would look at Madeline who wasn't doing a very good job. Food was all over her face and all over the table. Sharpay just shook her head and looked at Troy.

"You're cleaning her up. You do know that?" She said with a serious tone.

"Gladly." Troy answered shooting Madeline a smile.

"Well, glad to know you're bonding," Sharpay said while scooping her mast potato.

"Yes we are. Oh—we saw Kelsi today," He said with excitement.

"Oh really?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, while Maddie and I were picking up food," Troy explained.

"Isn't she in like—something with a New?" Sharpay asked.

"No—she said that she and Jason moved back a few weeks ago. I gave her your number just incase if you wanted to get together. Hope you don't mind." Troy said looking at Sharpay directly.

"No. Not at all. Are you sure you gave her my number so I could talk to her or is there something I should know?" Sharpay smirked.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, geez." She rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later they were all done eating and Madeline looked like she was just in a food fight. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at how messy her daughter could be and she was glad that she wasn't going to be the one giving Madeline a bath tonight, she would just get messy herself. It would be really hard trying to get that smell off of Madeline, and sure it'll be fun for Troy.

Troy started to clean up the table when Sharpay stopped him.

"I'll clean it up. You got a bigger mess to clean. Go clean your daughter," She said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" Troy asked.

"GO clean her up, Troy." Sharpay laughed taking the dishes to the sink.

Troy walked Madeline to the bathroom and started the tub for her.

"Warm enough?" He asked holding Madeline's little hand under the running water.

"No daddy! Cold." She said with a serious look pulling her hand away from the running water.

Sharpay could hear them from the kitchen. She kept smiling at how well Madeline and Troy were getting along and how close they've become this week.

"How about now?" Toy asked running his hand under the water.

Madeline nodded. And Toy slowly put he in the tub with the water still running. He wanted to give he a bubble bath since he noticed that Madeline loved getting baths.

"You smell like chicken." Troy chuckled.

Madeline giggled and splash water at him. Toy opened his mouth in shocked as he wiped the bubbles off his face.

"That's not nice Maddie," He laughed patting the water.

It was almost an hour until Madeline got tied of playing in the bathtub. When Toy got he all dress in her pajamas and out of the bathroom, Sharpay laughed at him. He looked like he was the one taking the shower because of how wet he was. He just rolled his eyes and handed Madeline to her. He informed her that he was going to wash up now.

"Whatever." Sharpay said walking to the living room with Madeline.

She turned on the TV and sat on the couch with Madeline on her lap.

"Did you have a fun day with daddy today?" She asked brushing Madeline's wet hair.

Usually she would have said Troy, but when she heard Madeline call Troy daddy, she didn't have to use Troy anymore. Madeline was already comfortable with Troy.

Madeline nodded and smiled.

"That's good." Sharpay smiled at her as she finished brushing Madeline's blonde hair.

Sharpay moved around the couch and made herself more comfortable before focusing on the TV, while she waited for Troy to get out of the shower. She was about to change the channel when the doorbell rang. Madeline looked at her mom wondering why someone would be coming over around this time. Sharpay stared at the door and stood up leaving Madeline on the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sharpay!" A man's voice exclaimed.

"Mike?" She poked her head out of the opening.

"How are you?" Mike asked.

"Fine—what are you doing here? Now?" Sharpay asked.

Mike was her friend Kathy's husband. They were all pretty close friends at work, but she didn't understand why he would be coming over at this hour.

"I came here to see you," Mike answered.

"Umm—why? Where's Kathy?" Sharpay asked letting him in.

"At home. We got in an argument." Mike answered.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. Was it just her or did Mike smell like alcohol? She could smell the strong scent of beer in the room. Mike did look like he'd been drinking.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered grabbing Sharpay's arms and tried to kiss her.

Sharpay managed to avoid his lips as she tried to also set herself free. Her crazy friend sure had been drinking. No wonder why he and Kathy had an argument. Mike was insane.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked pinning her to the wall.

"TROY!" Sharpay screamed.

_

* * *

I'll just leave you here for now. Hehe. By the way, thanks for your awesome reviews! They make my day.And this one story keeps popping in my head every time I write for this story! Ugh! I don't want to start another story yet, but I think I'll write it later. It keeps bugging me!_


	10. Safe

Madeline looked terrified knowing her mom was being hurt. She didn't know what to do. All she could think of was calling for her dad.

"DADDY!" She cried jumping off the couch.

Troy finished putting his shirt on and walked out of the bathroom. He then heard Sharpay scream his name, and then Madeline. He walked down the hall to find Madeline standing in the middle of the living room crying. He picked up his pace and walked faster towards her.

"What's wro—"

He looked over to where Madeline was pointing it at and rushed over to Sharpay who was trying to get loose from some drunken man. Troy pulled the man away from her as hard as he could. He a little scared that the man would fight back as he could smell the strong alcohol from the man's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mike screamed falling to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Troy asked.

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay who was shaking like crazy. He placed a kiss on her head and held her tighter.

"Stay away from her." Troy said quietly as Mike stood up to walk towards them.

"You stay away from her," Mike barked trying to pull Sharpay away, but she just held onto Troy tighter.

"I'M ALLOWED TO BE NEAR HER." Troy shouted.

"WHO SAID?" Mike yelled back.

"I did." Sharpay spoke.

"I'M GOING TO GET WHAT I WANT AND WHAT I WANT IS YOU!" Mike growled storming towards Sharpay.

Sharpay clung onto Troy tighter. Mike turned around and found Madeline standing, crying. He walked after her.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Troy slowly let go of Sharpay going after Madeline.

Mike tried to grab the little girl; only Madeline managed to run off towards Troy.

"What do you want?" Troy asked loudly.

Troy let go of her next to Sharpay and shoved Mike out of the house. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Madeline rushed to her room, where she mainly ran to when she was scared. Troy was glad that she wanted to be out of this scene. He didn't want to put this image in his daughter's head. For all he knew, it could haunt her for the rest of her life. Little kids did get affected by any physical abuse or anything that looks like danger through a child's eyes.

"You okay?" He turned around and asked Sharpay.

"That was so scary." Sharpay stood up giving Troy a hug.

"It's okay. You're fine." Troy hugged her back.

"I thought I was going to die." Sharpay smacked her head against his shoulder.

"You're fine. Don't worry." Troy rubbed her back.

"Hmm…" Madeline's cry came as she walked down the hall.

Madeline slowly walked over to her parents and looked up at them. Troy removed his one hand off of Sharpay's waist and picked Madeline up. He could tell she was scared too. Madeline rested her little head against Troy's shoulder. Troy exhaled and rested his head lightly on Madeline's head while rubbing Sharpay's back and holding her close to him. Madeline let out a soft cry and buried her face against his neck, making her usual mumbling noise.

…………….

Troy walked back to the living room checking the door to make sure it lock and all the windows were lock too. He turned off the lights and checked every room in the house. He didn't want some stranger walking in again. Once he was sure the windows were lock he walked back to the bedroom and watched Sharpay sitting on the bed reading some book.

"Ready to call it a night?" He asked standing by the light switch.

Sharpay nodded and sat her book down on the nightstand. She tucked herself under the cover and waited for Troy to get in as well. As soon as he was fully laid down, he could feel Sharpay snuggle close to him. He got an idea that she was feeling still scared.

Troy thought of ways to bring up the conversation without him sounding so noisy, it was important for him to know anyways. She's is his wife and he needed to know everything to be able to keep her safe and secure under his arms.

"Who was that guy?" He whispered in the dark.

"My friend's crazy husband." Sharpay said while Troy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And what did he want with you?" Troy asked looking at her through the darkness.

Even though it was dark, he could perfectly make up her face, her eyes, and her whole body. He memorized every bit of her.

"I don't know! He's drunk. Couldn't you smell him?" Sharpay frowned.

"Has he ever done that to you before?" Troy asked.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow in the position of trying to think back. Then she shook her head.

"Nope." She answered clearly.

"Sounds insane." He murmured kissing the side of her head softly.

Sharpay looked up at him and kissed him with deep passion. Troy responded quickly and pulled her closer to him to depend the kiss. He dove for her, his body half way on top of her as they continued to kiss. Sharpay's hands made it all the way tot his hair, forcefully running her fingers through it. Troy rubbed her waist as t heir kiss became more and more passionate.

"I think we both need to go home—all three of us." Troy broke the kiss.

"I agree." Sharpay lightly kissed him.

Troy explained to her about the whole moving back to the house and going over there with Madeline. He told her all about how it just needed a little renovating and it'll be as good as new. She seemed to have liked the idea, but hated knowing she had to pack up stuff and then unpack them and set the house up and organize things. She wasn't looking forward to that, but it would be nice to get back home. It is their home and they both belonged in it together.

"I don't want anyone crazy going after you or Madeline." Troy said seriously.

"That was just weird. I didn't know. I didn't see it coming." Sharpay nodded her head.

"Why was he here? Your friend, what did she do to him?" He asked.

"He said they got in an argument. He's usually a really cool guy. But he does get into alcohol a lot and it's a little scary. But it's never been that bad!" She exclaimed.

"That was horrible. That did scare me too." Troy admitted.

"Well I had you to protect me." Sharpay kissed is cheek.

Troy kissed her deeply once again.

"I love you, Shar." Troy said in a soft voice, as they pulled apart for air.

"I love you too." Sharpay smiled feeling Troy's warm body close to her.

She cuddled close to him, feeling secure and suddenly sleepy. Troy rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

_

* * *

Not a lot of drama……….I'll fast forward a few months next chapter. Don't worry, you won't miss anything. I just don't have anything plan for the next day or something and I really don't want to write about them packing their stuff to move, that's kind a boring. LOL. _


	11. Home

**Four Months Later: (Time to fast forward again)**

It was finally the last room, and the last item to be placed. They have been unpacking and moving furniture around for almost two months! It took a while since they had no idea what furniture went where and where they packed the furniture. They also ended up taking really long breaks. One week would pass and they wouldn't do any more unpacking or organizing. They focused on the main rooms, like the master bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen, and Madeline's bedroom. Everything else, they set aside for a really long time. Then Sharpay freaked and decided everything needed to be organized or else. She just wanted to get everything over with so she could finally relax in each room in the house without seeing boxes after boxes.

"Is everything in place yet?" Sharpay asked tired and weak.

They just finished the office room, after three weeks of not bothering to even walk in the room. No one needed it at the time, so Troy or Sharpay didn't bother to deal with it. It was one thing out of their way.

Troy nodded looking around the house. They had finally got everything in place. It took a while to move in and get everything settled, but it was finally done and now they could relax in their house again.

"For Madeline's birthday, we should have a party, invite everyone over you know?" Sharpay suggested sitting on the chair by her side.

"Yeah." Troy agreed nodding his head.

Troy couldn't believe Madeline was already turning three; it felt like recently he just met her and didn't even have an idea that she was his daughter. It never even crossed his mind at the time and he didn't imagine from her to be his daughter. He remembered how glad he felt when Sharpay told him she was hers. It brought a lot of happiness inside of him.

"We'll see. It's three weeks away, we'll have to talk more about it." Sharpay explained

Sharpay stood up and began to look around the room. She was still getting use to being back in the house and remembering everything. She knew the house well and missed it, but the living room brought a lot of tears when she thought back at the time when Troy left. Even though Troy was back, she still couldn't get rid of that pain and probably won't be able to, ever. It just crushed her so bad. She had to admit, that she did feel better seeing Troy again and having him back in her life, it took away a lot of the pain, but some still remained.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked after noticing her drift into her own world.

"Yeah." Sharpay smiled weakly. "Just having some flashbacks." She said walking around the room again.

Troy smiled back at her and signaled her that he was going to leave the room. A small part of Troy could feel what she was thinking about, it involved him and he didn't want to get in the way. It was best if he just stayed away from her flashback.

"Troy! Where's Madeline?" Sharpay called after him.

"Probably upstairs!" Troy yelled back.

He heard Sharpay let out a sound and walk towards the stairs. She could get really protective over her daughter sometimes.

"MADELINE!" Sharpay called.

She was comfortable with letting Madeline go off around the house alone, yet. She was still only two and it would be hard to find her in the large house.

"TRY HER ROOM SHARPAY!" Troy shouted from the living room.

"RIGHT!" Sharpay yelled back.

Sharpay opened Madeline's bedroom to find her sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. She smiled at her and walked towards the middle of the room and sat down.

"What are you playing?" She asked holding one of the dolls.

"I don't know." Madeline giggled.

"Can I play?" Sharpay asked her playfully.

She hadn't had much alone time or playtime with Madeline in a while and she missed it. She had been at work so much and she didn't mind that Troy was there for Madeline anyways. But today was her day to play with the young one and she was looking forward to it.

"Do you want a part for your birthday Maddie?" Sharpay asked her after a while of sitting down.

Madeline just shrugged and continued to play with her dolls. She didn't say much; Sharpay knew it was because she had no idea what she was taking about. For a little toddler, Madeline sure was smart.

"Daddy and I are planning on inviting our friends to celebrate your birthday. Sounds fun? Then you'll get to see all your little friends." Sharpay asked her tickling her side.

Madeline squirmed around and giggled. She was certainly growing up. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Troy showed up. Sharpay didn't imagine this day to ever happen. She gave up on ever coming back to the house with Troy.

"Play." Madeline said hanging Sharpay another doll.

Sharpay took the doll in her hand and laughed.

"Shar." Troy walked in the room.

"Yeah?" Sharpay looked up.

"Now?" Sharpay's eyes grew.

"No. No. Later. A while from now." Troy answered.

Sharpay relaxed. She thought he had meant now, as in very soon. She didn't think that would have been a great idea. They just moved back in the house recently and had just gotten back together. Sure, she wanted another child, just not right now.

"Huh?" Madeline spoke up.

"Nothing." Troy answered shaking her head with his hand.

Madeline gave him a puzzled look but turned away to face her toys again.

"Play with us, Troy." Sharpay said pulling his arm down.

Troy fell down to the floor and Madeline began to giggle.

"Attack daddy, honey." Sharpay smiled at her daughter who began to climb on top of Troy.

Troy gave her an angry look and began to tickle his giggling daughter.

"Hey!" Troy shouted being attacked by his own daughter.

The three of them continued to play and joke around for the rest of the day until it finally came down to dinnertime. Sharpay had forgotten about it and had to think of a meal fast. Their dinner ended up as frozen foods being heated. Sharpay was too lazy to make a full meal and Troy didn't seem to mind. He was just as lazy as she was to eat a whole meal. Moving heavy furniture around the office did get them both pretty tired.

_

* * *

Yeah, so Madeline is growing up…sort of. Lol… in the later chapters, I might add another child to their family. I don't know if it'll be a boy or a girl. Probably a boy. Who knows? But I need a name… Any suggestions?_

_Next chapter will probably be about Madeline's birthday or something. I don't know yet, but time will move again. I'm planning to have at least 20 chapters for this story, so it has a few more to go. I'm trying to fit everything in though. It's kind a hard with so many ideas popping in my mind. _


	12. Growing

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered to the three-year-old girl.

This had been one of the biggest parties Sharpay had ever thrown. Everyone was together, it was like a reunion. Just like high school pretty much, everyone here with their kids and some new friends as well. It was more like a get-together party than a birthday party. But Madeline was really enjoying herself running around with her friends and playing around.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Mrs. Darbus showed up. That was a huge surprise to everyone, especially Chad. No one expected their crazy drama teacher to show up. Sharpay was shocked too. She didn't remember even speaking to Mrs. Darbus about the party. She hadn't even seen her since she graduated! Troy had no idea where she came from either. But everyone ignored the mystery and continued to have fun catching up with everyone.

"Having fun honey?" Troy asked his daughter when she was finally seated for the first time all day.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I'm glad. You like your presents?" Troy asked her with a grin.

"Very much." She nodded before running out again to play tag with her friends.

"No more sugar for that little one." He blew watching the kids run around like crazy.

The kids have been running around all they long and they still haven't gotten tired. It was like as if every time she ran, their energy just kept on rising up.

"Kids." He shook his head walking over to Sharpay who was having a long conversation with Gabriella.

Lately, she and Gabriella have been talking a lot, back in high school t hey hardly ever did, then Ryan and Gabriella started dating and Troy could remember the times Sharpay use to tell him how annoying that was. He remembered how she kept on telling him that she felt like she was force to like Gabriella though she couldn't find a real reason to like her. But now it looks like she and Gabriella were good friends. It must be because it had been a really long time since high school and they both just need to see that you can build friendship.

The party lasted very long. The kids all fell asleep in the house, but all the adults stayed outside talking and laughing with each other. When it was finally over, Sharpay was glad. She had enough of partying for a while.

Everybody left and headed home, leaving Troy and Sharpay to clean the mess. It was one thing Sharpay hated about throwing parties. She loved having parties and having people over, she hated the mess afterwards though. It just drove her crazy and it made her think that she had to clean it up right away.

Troy on the other day, he didn't mind the mess so much. He could go on a few days without thinking about it or just having a couple of days being lazy and not picking it up. He didn't care as much as Sharpay did.

"We can clean tomorrow. It's almost one." Troy said pushing Sharpay up the stairs.

Sharpay liked the idea cleaning now that way she didn't have to sleep with a huge mess in her mind. Troy was practically carrying her up the stairs though so she didn't have a choice.

They both made it to bed, barely being able to crawl under the sheets from their weakness. They were both very beat and just wanted to close their eyes.

"This has been an interesting night." Troy spoke in the darkness.

"Yeah. It was fun. I think we had more fun than the kids." Sharpay said closing her eyes.

"Madeline's growing up." Troy sighed facing her.

Sharpay winched at his comment.

"She really has. I remember when she was just born." She smiled at him.

Troy's small smile faded and turned into a small frown. He was mad that he was never there to see Madeline grow from day one and he didn't get to see her as soon as she entered the world. That was one mistake he was never going to let go.

"Don't worry hon. That was then. This is now." Sharpay placed her hand on his cheek.

Troy closed his eyes shaking his head. Yeah, it was then. But you can't really go on to the future without fixing your past. It seemed like he had already fixed everything, but that huge guilt still remained. He shouldn't have to think of back then, but that was just a terrible thing he had done and no matter how many times Sharpay keeps telling him that she has forgiven him, he was still never going to feel forgiven.

"Hey, you've bonded with her in a week Troy. I don't think you need to go back in time. She learned in a week that you are her father, without being told. She figured it out. She knows who you are." Sharpay gave him a light kiss.

Troy smiled at her comment and gave her a gentle kiss in return. Sometimes it seemed like Sharpay always knew what to saw to brighten up his day. It made Troy feel so guilty for even thinking of leaving at that time and for not caring to find out what was going on with her. It was pretty obvious now, back then he just didn't even come close to thinking of it. This time, when they had another child, he would stay with the child from the very beginning. That was his main goal now. He couldn't make the same mistake twice. He still wanted to slap himself for not getting the idea that Madeline is his daughter.

"Get some rest, Troy." Sharpay said closing her eyes letting out a yawn.

"You too." Troy whispered back.

They were both about to fall completely asleep when their bedroom door flung open. It was clear that it couldn't have been anyone else but Madeline.

"Mommy—daddy." She said walking in the dark room trying to find the bed.

Troy sat up to help guide her through the dark. He didn't want to turn the lights back on because then that would wake him up and it would take him a very long time to fall back asleep, same went with Sharpay.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked sitting up.

"I can't sleep anymore." Madeline cried crawling on the bed.

"Come on." Troy patted the space between he and Sharpay.

"Don't keep us up, we've had a very long night." Sharpay kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

Madeline giggled and fell asleep right away. It didn't even take her a minute before she just drifted off.

"And she couldn't sleep anymore?" Troy questioned going back to his sleeping position.

"She probably didn't want to sleep alone tonight." Sharpay said feeling Troy's legs tangle with hers.

Troy chuckled and closed his eyes again falling asleep, so did Sharpay.

_I wanted to have this up YESTERDAY but I didn't get a chance to get on the computer at all. I want to have the next chapter for Circles up tomorrow and hopefully by Monday, In Her Eyes. It'll all be this week—hopefully. It depends. This weekend was just crazy. I got sick on Friday so I decided to sit in bed (skip school) and just write down a bunch of stuff for my stories. I wrote more for In Her Eyes and I really like where I'm going with that story. The only problem is—typing it and getting a chance to go on the computer! Ahh!! Schoolwork!_


	13. Read

**Seven Months Later:**

"Mommy! Read?" Madeline asked handing Sharpay a picture book.

Sharpay sunk into her chair deeper. She felt her stomach jolt and her whole body shiver. Something was wrong with her.

"Not today honey. I don't feel good." She said handing the book back to Madeline.

Madeline frowned and walked away. She went to go get Troy. She really wanted to have someone read her the new book she got. She loved hearing stories and learning how to read the little words and watching the pictures.

"Daddy. Read?" She asked.

Troy looked at his computer then back at his daughter. He was in the middle of writing an important letter. He couldn't stop now. He wanted to stop so he could read to her, she meant more to him than work, but he was so close to being done he couldn't stop now. If he did, he would loose his drive and never finish this.

"Maybe later?" Troy answered looking back at his computer.

Madeline frowned.

"Why don't you ask mommy?" Troy asked hoping that would make her feel better.

"She's not feeling well." Madeline answered with a pout.

Troy gave her an unsure look. Sharpay was fine this morning. He continued to type up his letter, almost finishing it. It was getting late and he wanted to know what was going on with his wife. She did throw up last night, but she was sort of okay this morning. He had an idea of what was going, but not really sure.

"I'm bored!" Madeline cried before leaving his office.

* * *

"Madeline, where are you going?" Sharpay asked her daughter who was heading for the hallway.

"Upstairs." Madeline answered walking away.

"Daddy will read to you in a minute." Sharpay called after her.

She stood up and walked over to the office to let Troy know that she was going to head to bed. She couldn't bare to stay awake any longer. Her mind just wanted to shut off.

"I'm off to bed." She spoke softly.

Troy looked up at her and nodded.

"I'll be up soon. Just printing this out and I'll go tuck Madeline in then head to bed." He smiled.

Sharpay smiled in return and walked upstairs. All she needed was a little rest and she should be fine for a while.

Troy turned off the computer and the lights and then headed upstairs for Madeline's bedroom.

He heard her TV on that meant it was going to be pretty hard trying to get her to go to bed now. For a three-year-old she sure knew how to get away with a lot of stuff.

"Madeline go to bed." He walked in the room.

"I'm not sleepy." Madeline

"It's way past your bedtime." Troy sat on her bed.

She jumped up and gave him a hug. Troy returned the hug and sat her back down.

"Sleep." He ordered.

She just jumped on her bed and giggled at him.

"Madeline! You need to quit that! Right now!" Troy yelled at his three-year-old daughter.

Madeline refused to listen to him and continued to jump on her bed laughing around. Troy was getting very frustrated with her and he was also very restless. There were days where he wished he could just ignore all of the craziness and do his own thing. He hated having to yell at Madeline, since Sharpay has been kind a doing that a lot. But sometimes it was the only way to get her to obey. She had gotten away with so many things that she just figured she would always get away with them, no matter what.

"You need to go to bed!" Troy grabbed her to stop her from jumping around.

"No daddy." She tugged her arm away from him, but lost.

"If you keep on doing that you won't be going to park tomorrow." Troy threatened her hoping she would ease down.

Only that made it worst. She pulled her arm away from Troy and bounced on the bed more filled with energy and sparkles in her eyes. Troy hated to take them away but he had to. Sharpay had always told him that it was all right now and then if he took away one of Madeline's privileges. Sure she would be mad, but she would definitely learn her lesson. Right now, he had to do it.

"That's it. You can't go tomorrow." Troy snapped turning the lights off.

"Daddy!" Madeline cried in the darkness.

"Go to sleep." Troy said loudly walking towards the door.

"NO!" Madeline screamed.

Trying to get her to go to sleep was always a big challenge, but it was never THIS bad. Everything else was so easy. He got along with her; she's a total daddy's girl and was very attached to him. But telling her to go to sleep was crazy. She just hated going to sleep, Troy didn't know why, but she just did. Though Madeline did listen to him more than she did to Sharpay, which made Troy feel a little bad. He didn't want to take her daughter away from her, but she didn't seem to mind. She always told him that it was nice to see Madeline close to him; she had her share for two whole years.

"You're already in trouble. Go to bed." Troy tired to close the door.

"Daddy…" She cried holding the door back.

"Sleep." Troy said.

"I want to go to the park with Samantha!" Madeline exclaimed.

Troy opened the door again. He carried her back to her bed and tucked her in.

"You can go, if you go to sleep." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"Promise?" Madeline said under the covers.

"Promise." Troy said walking out of the room.

This time Madeline stayed in bed and didn't scream for him anymore. He finally made it down the hall without hearing another cry from his daughter. He walked around the hall for a little bit checking the rooms to make sure the lights were off and then headed back to his bedroom to check on Sharpay who had been in there for a long time. He knew she hadn't been feeling well and it was probably best to let her be alone, just so she could relax in peace. But now, he needed to go to bed too and he wanted to check up on her.

_

* * *

Well, well……Hmmm……… I wonder what's wrong with Sharpay?_


	14. Really

"Are you okay?" Troy stood up from his comfy position and walked over to his wife.

Sharpay shook her head. Lately she had been feeling nauseas and sick. She had thrown up twice this week and has been having really strange cravings for apples. She had a feeling what it was since she was having these feelings when she was pregnant with Madeline. She just didn't want to become distant towards troy again. What if leaves? Now, he knows better, so that wasn't a huge worry.

"Want me to take the day off tomorrow?" Troy asked, he wanted to make sure she was all right.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so I'll find out." Sharpay spoke feeling a slight pain in her stomach.

"I think you're pregnant." Troy stated.

"Maybe." Sharpay picked up the hairbrush and began to slowly brush her hair.

"Should I come with you then?" Troy asked in concern.

"I don't know." Sharpay answered closing her eyes.

She was feeling so weak and dizzy. She could barely concentrate. It felt like everything was moving and she just felt like collapsing at any moment.

"I should go with you, Shar." Troy spoke noticing how weak she was.

He didn't want her to fall asleep in the middle of driving, or to have any accidents. Just thinking about negative things made him shiver.

Sharpay just nodded and walked back to her bed. She had never felt so weak in her whole entire life. She was feeling similar pains from when she found out she was pregnant first, but this was worst. She kept on feeling herself want to throw up and nothing would come out. She kept on seeing everything moving around, making her feel really dizzy.

"Take a short rest." Troy kissed her forehead.

She just smiled at him, weakly and closed her eyes.

**

* * *

(NEXT DAY)**

Troy and Sharpay dropped Madeline off to her pre-school and then headed off to the doctor's for Sharpay's appointment. Troy was really hoping for a baby on the way, and Sharpay didn't care. She didn't mind having another child. She wasn't looking forward to all the pain, but she could handle it.

"So what do you think is wrong with you?" Troy asked her as they got out of the car.

Sharpay shrugged.

"Just a guess?" Troy asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

She just shot him a dead look. He knew very well what she was thinking of; he just wanted to get it out of her.

"You know, Troy." She smacked his arm.

He pulled his arm away from her shoulders and rubbed it gently. Sharpay just gave him a baby look and walked ahead. Her stomach was starting to act up again and she hated the pain.

Troy had to sit in the waiting room while she got all her examination done. He was bored and out of his mind. He kept on looking around the hospital, seeing some pretty strange people. One man sat across from him and started talking. At first Troy thought he was talking to him so he answered all his strange questions. But then he realized the man had no idea he was even there. The man kept on saying over and over:

"You remind me of a duck."

A nurse then came and told Troy that he a memory lost and didn't know much. That got Troy to understand why the man kept on repeating everything.

"This is taking a while." Troy breathe picking up a magazine.

* * *

"You've been feeling what?" Dr. Beck asked Sharpay.

She sat on the bed and thought of how to describe her feelings.

"Well, a lot of pressure inside of me. Mainly major stomach aches and I've been throwing up a few times this week." She explained.

Dr. Beck just nodded and her every word.

"Do you think it's anything you've eaten?" She asked.

"I don't think so. It's the same pains I went through when I was first pregnant with my daughter. Only this time, I feel a lot weaker." Sharpay answered patting her stomach.

"In that case, let's take the test, why don't we?" Dr. Beck suggested.

Sharpay nodded and followed her to the next room. She was definitely sure now that she was pregnant; her whole body just shivered and made her feel like she was about to collapse.

The test took a little while, Sharpay had to sit back in the room alone thinking of what could have possibly been taking so long. It was another ten minutes before Dr. Beck came back in the room, with Troy.

"Congratulations! You're having a baby!" She exclaimed.

Sharpay felt herself drop. She shouldn't have been that surprise, but she remembered the first time she heard that, she was alone in a room similar to this and she couldn't wait to tell Troy then. Now, Troy was right in front of her in the same room, hearing the news. They both heard it together.

"How long?" Sharpay asked curiously as Troy sat next to her.

"About eight weeks," Dr. Beck flashed her a smile.

She smiled back and so did Troy.

"Two months! Wow." Troy kissed her.

"We'll need to set up another appointment in a few months. I'll give you a two week notice by then." Dr. Beck said handing her a few paper works.

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled.

"Everything is set now. You may leave." Dr. Beck smiled showing them out of the door.

Troy walked her out slowly and turned to her.

"I TOLD YOU!" He exclaimed as they went inside the elevator.

"I knew it too." She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm going to be a daddy—again." He chuckled.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes he was so childish. It probably had to do with all the times he'd spent with Madeline. He was beginning to be the baby in the family.

"Now I'm going to have three kids." Sharpay laughed.

Troy stared at her not getting her joke there for a second.

"HEY!" He finally got his thoughts together.

"You are slow." Sharpay poked his side walking out of the building.

She did feel better already, even though the doctor did nothing to her but test her and make her sign papers.

"When should we tell Madeline? She'll be happy. She's been bored lately." Troy spoke unlocking the car.

"Later. She doesn't need to know right away." Sharpay answered sitting in the car.

Troy beamed at her. He couldn't wait for the baby now. He was really excited. Just what he wanted, another child in the family.

"By the way, I think it's a boy." He said starting the car.

"You predict everything so soon." She rubbed her arm from the chill.

"And I tend to be right." Troy said with a smirk.

_

* * *

A lot of talking in this chapter. But it's important! I'm sure you can tell by now that I have been REALLY fast-forwarding time. I just want to stop this story at Chapter 20 and I'm already having trouble trying to fit everything in! I planned this story to be short, as in oh I don't know—8 pages? But look how it turned out. But the good news is--I will be sure for a fact be updating daily since I have the rest of the story pretty much written. So be sure to check every day! I'll try to update every morning before I go to school, or as soon as I get out of school. _


	15. The Surprises

**Three Months Later:**

"Eww!" Madeline screeched pushing her plate away.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her and continued back to eat her own meal.

"Eat your vegetables," Troy said in a firm tone keeping his eyes on his plate.

Madeline scolded at him and pushed her plate further away.

"Eat your food Madeline!" Sharpay said in a loud tone causing Madeline to cry.

Troy looked up at Sharpay who was very angry and looking like she was about to throw her fork at the child. Madeline cried and turned her head away from her mom.

"Will you just eat it and stop crying about it?" Sharpay asked very irritated.

Oh boy. Troy knew it was those hormones kicking in again and Sharpay sometimes got a little too annoyed with the little things.

"No!" Madeline cried jumping off her chair.

She ran out of the dining room and disappeared down the hall. Troy shook his head and ran after her; not having any idea where she could have ran to.

"MADELINE!" He shouted searching the living room.

Troy searched all the rooms downstairs before rushing upstairs to check on the rooms. He checked Madeline's bedroom first she was nowhere to be found. He walked over to her playroom; it was empty—and messy.

"MADELINE!" He called again walking into the new playroom for the baby. "Where in the world could she have gone?" He questioned walking into the baby's new room searching the place.

"She's around Troy," Sharpay came from behind him.

"Where is she?" Troy asked walking over to her.

Sharpay looked around and then shrugged. She didn't know. She was too tired and she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Probably downstairs still," She answered before heading to her bedroom.

Troy took her suggestion and rushed back downstairs, searching all the rooms again. He came to the office and noticed a blonde hair little girl sitting on his desk crying. He sighed in relief. He scared to death that she had gotten out of the house and ran away or something.

"There you are," He walked over to her placing his hand on her little shoulder.

"Mmm!" She turned away.

The office was messy and papers were every where, Troy realized he had to clean it before Sharpay threw a fit about not being able to see the floor—not that she ever came in the home office anyways.

"Mommy hates me." Madeline spoke in a mumble that Troy could barely understand her.

"She doesn't, princess. She's just tired and she gets bothered easily," Troy explained to her picking her up.

He felt Madeline tighten trying to break free from his grip. He didn't let go of her as he was much stronger than her and she wouldn't be able to really loosen from his firm grip.

"Mommy just wanted you to eat your food," Troy carried her out to the living room,

"I don't like carrots," She whined sitting on the couch with Troy.

"I know that—but it's good for you. Hey, if you eat it, you can ice cream after." He tried to make a positive fair deal with Madeline.

"Okay," Madeline nodded skipping towards the dinning room with Troy behind her.

It took a while and a few little cries, but Madeline finally ate her whole meal and Troy gave her a bowl of ice cream. He didn't think Sharpay would care anyways, it wasn't that late and he wasn't giving her a huge bowl, just a little.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Troy asked as he heard the doorbell ring.

Madeline gave him a puzzled look and looked down the hall. Troy walked over towards the door and looked through the window to get a quick look at whom it was. He could tell it was a man, wearing white, and a woman on the other side. He swung the door open and poked his head out. It was his parents.

"Hi Troy!" His mother greeted him.

"Hi—mom? Dad?" He said as if he was asking a question.

No one would have expected his parents to be coming over, now—at eight. Usually they would visit in the afternoon or they would call before they came over. But he hadn't seen them for at least four years and he hadn't even thought of them. It wasn't like he didn't get along with his parents; he just lost touch with them after leaving New Mexico and not coming back for almost three years. Troy let them in and walked them over to the dining room where Madeline was still eating her ice cream.

"Umm—Troy?" His mother looked at the little girl eating a bowl of ice cream who was concentrated on her beverage.

"Oh yeah—Madeline…" He spoke not quiet sure how to tell Madeline that these were her grandparents.

His parents didn't know he had a daughter, they didn't even know that he and Sharpay separated, for all he knew they could have thought they've been together the whole time and they didn't need to know that they separated so he didn't bring it up. It wasn't his fault that they lost touch for so long. In his mind it was their fault for not bothering to visit or calling or anything.

"What?" His dad asked looking at Madeline.

"Princess, why don't you go upstairs to mommy or your room?" Troy suggested.

He didn't want to talk about everything in front of Madeline. There was a lot of stuff he needed to tell them or explain to them or yell at them for. He didn't want his daughter to hear any of it.

Madeline took her bowl of ice cream and walked out of the dining room. Troy watched her leave and then spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting down on the chair Madeline was just sitting on.

"We're here to see our son—and our daughter-in-law," His mom answered sitting down across from him.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a daughter?" His dad asked.

"Because I didn't know where you were! I thought you two would show up—not five years later!" Troy hissed.

"Didn't you think we would want to know out own granddaughter?" His mom questioned.

"Honestly I didn't even think of any of that—and you have a grandson on the way," Troy answered.

He could see his parent's eyes grew wide. He wanted to snicker and tell them how funny their faces look. It was hard, but Troy hid his laugh.

"Troy, Troy. You and Sharpay could have called!" His mom exclaimed.

"I didn't know your phone number! You moved across the country. How am I suppose to remember every information?" Troy questioned.

His parents shook their heads and gave up. It was clear that Troy was right and they couldn't argue with him about that. It was their fault for not bothering to find out how they were doing.

"Where's Sharpay?" His dad asked curiously.

"She's taking a rest." Troy answered.

"Should we not bother her?" His dad asked.

"No—are you going to be around tomorrow? She's pretty tired. I don't want to wake her up," Troy explained.

"We'll come back around," His mom said giving him a hug.

Troy felt his eyes roll at his mom's respond.

"Bye." His dad patted his back while he showed them to the door.

"See you," His mom smiled before walking out of the door.

"Bye." Troy replied.

He watched them leave and sigh.

_

* * *

Well Troy's parents are really a big part of this story, so you won't be hearing from them too much. Just thought they needed to show up at one point though. As for Sharpay's parents, I have no idea. And yeah, you know they're having a boy. I just didn't make that a really big deal. _


	16. Night

Troy walked over to Madeline's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed watching TV. He didn't want to bother her peaceful look, but he had to tell her to go to bed and that was going to be a nightmare.

"Time for bed, Maddie," Troy walked over to her bed.

He could hear her groan and turned the TV off.

"I'm not very tired," Madeline stated.

Troy sat next to her and pulled the covers down. It didn't look like Madeline was into anymore arguing tonight. Troy figured that she had, had enough of crying for the day, after what happened during dinner.

"But it's time to go to sleep. School tomorrow." He hugged her.

"Oh." Madeline crawled under the covers. "Will you read me a story?"

Troy nodded and walked over to the bookshelf. He picked out two books and showed them both to Madeline. She choose one of the books and Troy began reading to her.

"Check under my bed daddy, after you read to me," She spoke.

"I will." Troy chuckled.

He continued to read to her. Madeline started to fall a sleep ten minutes after Troy had started to read. Troy felt like finishing the short little book anyways before walking out of the room just to make sure Madeline was fully asleep. When he finished he looked down at Madeline and kissed her forehead before standing up. He pulled the covers up to her shoulder and placed her teddy bear by her side. He put the book back to the shelf and turned the lights off. He turned the little nightlight on and then walked out of the room leaving the door slightly open.

He was down the hall when he realized he didn't check under the bed. It felt weird, but he decided to go back. He had gotten use to doing it and he always did what he committed to. He walked back in the room and look under the bed quickly just to get that out of the way. Then he walked out of the room and towards his bedroom.

The hall lights were now off and the whole upstairs seemed dark except for the little light coming from Madeline's bedroom. Everything else was pitched black. Troy walked downstairs to make sure he had locked the doors after his parents left.

* * *

The room was cold and Sharpay was far too lazy to get up and turn the heater on. Her stomach was aching and she felt a dizzy at times. It just felt good to sit and relax. She waited for Troy to come in the room, so he could turn the heater on and she could finally get some sleep. With the baby kicking her every second it didn't help so much. She could feel the kick and it was rough.

"Strong little guy are you?" She laughed sleepily.

She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes trying to get some rest. When she finally felt herself dozing off she heard the bedroom door open. It was Troy. Her eyes soon became wide open and she was wide-awake again.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked crawling on the bedroom next to her.

She shrugged rubbing her stomach. Troy got the hint that she was feeling weak and the baby must have been bringing her down from the weak look she had on. He sort of understood how hard it must be for her to be carrying a baby and having to deal with all the kicking inside her body.

"Madeline took a while to fall asleep," Troy kissed her forehead and patted her belly lightly.

"I didn't mean to yell at her." Sharpay spoke softly.

She felt guilty about taking her anger out on Madeline, but she just got so irritated that she didn't eat her veggies and it got annoying. She didn't want to hear her pout about how gross the food was.

"I know. I know. It's okay." He kissed her forehead gently.

Sharpay chuckled and sunk under the covers deeper. Troy joined her under the covers and turned the lights off.

"Troy…can you turn the heater on?" Sharpay asked with her eyes close.

Troy nodded and got up to walk across the room. He turned the heater on just average temperature and crawled back on the bed. He cuddled Sharpay closer to him and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to have his son in his arms, he was really excited. He couldn't wait to do all the things for the baby, since he didn't get to be there for Madeline, he was going to make sure he stayed home with the baby a lot. He was going to take off work and stay home for the first month or so.

"My parents came by," Troy blurted.

He was trying to think of a perfect moment to tell Sharpay that, but he had forgotten about when to tell her and it skipped his mind. He wanted to tell her before she feel deeply asleep and find out tomorrow. She would probably scream at him for not telling her soon if he waited.

Sharpay jolted up.

"What?" She asked.

"They came by. Right after you walked in the room and after I found Madeline." He explained.

"Why did they come over tonight?" Sharpay asked.

She wanted to see them. She hadn't seen them in so long. She loved Troy's parents; they were always so caring and sweet to her. They treated her as if she was their daughter all the time.

"I don't really know. They were here for less than ten minutes!" Troy answered.

To him though it felt longer since they had a lot of silence going in between them.

"Why didn't you all me down?" She asked disappointed.

"I didn't want to bother you. They said they would come back," Troy said lying back down.

Sharpay groaned and lay next to him.

"They better." She sighed.

Silence came in the room. Troy could feel Sharpay winched every now and then and rubbed her stomach. He tried to comfort her but she seemed like she was capable of comforting herself.

"Good night," Troy whispered rubbing her stomach.

Sharpay laughed and snuggled her head against Troy's chest. She smiled at the fresh scent and kissed his neck lightly. Troy let out a laugh and pulled her closer towards him.

"I love you," Sharpay whispered before sinking into a good night sleep.

"I love you too," Troy kissed her head pulling the comforter over their bodies.

_

* * *

(By the way, I know NOTHING about giving birth or what a baby does inside the stomach. All I know is that they kick. So I'm probably not going to explain the birth part a lot…because I have NO IDEA what to say about that…)_


	17. Oh Baby

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

"So you're Daniel Andrew Bolton?" Troy spoke holding a baby boy wrapped in a light blue blanket.

He smiled at the newborn baby, gently walking around the room. He was so glad to finally have his son in his arms. He had waited for so long. Part of him still couldn't believe that Daniel was finally here—in his arms. He looked over to his wife who was eating fruits—she had been so hungry.

"Six hours! Six hours! Someone just didn't want to come out!" Sharpay groaned chewing on a grape fruit.

"Can I see him daddy?" Madeline asked jumping up and down on the couch.

Troy walked over towards the little jumping girl and showed her the newborn.

"Oooh pretty," She giggled.

Troy smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Want to hold your baby brother?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Madeline said in joy.

She sat on Troy's lap carefully trying not to hit the baby. Troy placed his arms around hers and carefully held the baby with Madeline.

"Isn't he cute honey?" Sharpay asked after swallowing her grapefruit.

Madeline nodded and looked at her dad who was looking down at her. She looked back at the baby and touched his little head.

"He does have a lot of hair." She said in shock.

Sharpay laughed at her reaction. Madeline got off Troy's lap and over towards her mom. She was getting tired of holding the baby. Sharpay just smiled and patted the empty spot by her bed for Madeline to sit at.

Troy walked over towards Sharpay and handed her their son.

"He looks like you…if I hadn't given birth—I wouldn't believe he's mine." Sharpay giggled kissing Daniel's little forehead.

Troy laughed along with her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She just smiled and held the baby close with Madeline next to her.

"How come he's not talking?" Madeline asked curiously.

"He can't talk yet honey." Sharpay answered.

"He's not doing anything!" Madeline said with disappointment.

Troy banged his head against Sharpay's shoulder trying to hide his soon to be laughing fit.

"He's a baby. He won't do much." Sharpay bit her lower lip.

"He's boring." Madeline rolled her eyes.

Sharpay sighed and handed Daniel back to Troy. She turned around to take Madeline in her arms. She was glad that Madeline wasn't jealous about the new baby—or at least not right now. She was afraid Madeline would feel left out or something with all the attention Troy would be giving Daniel, but she kept it to herself hoping that would never happen.

"Hello. Hello!" Ryan walked in the hospital room with a blue teddy bear and a balloon.

"Hey!" Troy and Sharpay exclaimed.

"Uncle Ryan!" Madeline exclaimed.

Gabriella walked in behind Ryan with their two sons, James and Matthew.

"Mommy! Is that our brother?" Matthew asked.

"No! He's mine!" Madeline shouted.

"No sweetheart, that's aunt Sharpay's and uncle Troy's baby," Gabriella explained to her son.

"Oh." Matthew sighed.

Everyone in the room laughed and looked at the puzzled boy. Sharpay rubbed Madeline's shoulder giving her a kiss on the head. Troy handed Daniel to Ryan who showed Gabriella.

"So Daniel huh?" Gabriella looked at the newborn in Ryan's arms.

"Cute little guy," Ryan said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah he is." Gabriella agreed taking the baby in her arms.

Sharpay smiled at Troy who was slowly stroking her hand and then looked down at Madeline who was sitting between her legs looking bored.

"James come here and see your cousin." Ryan called James over.

Gabriella handed Daniel back to Ryan and stood up to walk over to Sharpay.

"Exhausted Shar?" Gabriella asked sitting on the bed.

"I was. It wasn't too bad." She answered feeling Troy move away.

Troy walked over to Ryan and the little kids to talk.

"That's good." Gabriella smiled giving her a hug.

"How long before you're due?" Sharpay asked.

"Another four months," Gabriella rubbed her stomach.

Sharpay nodded noticing the doorknob turn. Gabriella turned her head to the direction of the door. They both noticed a familiar curly brown hair sticking through the open door.

"Where's the little basketball player?" Chad asked walking in as he carried his daughter in his arms.

Taylor walked right behind him with their son holding onto her hand.

"He sure will be playing basketball. He looks exactly like Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Madeline jumped off the bed to go greet Taylor and Chad's daughter, Samantha. They were the same age and got along pretty well.

Taylor laughed walking over to Sharpay and handed her a wrapped present and a brown teddy bear.

"Aww, thank you." Sharpay smiled giving Taylor a hug.

Everyone talked and took turns holding Daniel for a while. Soon it was getting late and everyone headed home. Troy and Sharpay remained at the hospital watching their newborn sleep and Madeline who was also sleeping on the couch.

"He's got your hair," Troy spoke after a while.

"He barely has any!" Sharpay giggled.

"True." Troy agreed glancing at the clock.

It was getting pretty late and Sharpay couldn't head home until tomorrow morning anyways. They were stuck in the hospital for another day. Sharpay yawned and rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Get some rest." Troy whispered into her hair.

"I can't." Sharpay rubbed her eyes.

Troy let out a breath and rested his head on Sharpay's head. He felt his eyes close when he heard the door creek open. Sharpay jerked up and watched as Troy's parents walked in the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Troy asked getting up.

Sharpay sat up straight.

"Well hello!" Mrs. Bolton smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walked in the room fully and greeted their grandson. Madeline stayed asleep through the whole thing and Sharpay suggested for no one to wake her up. Sharpay knew how late Madeline was up last and she wanted her to get some rest.

Sharpay spoke to Mrs. Bolton about the kids and what's been going on in life, while Mr. Bolton and Troy talked about their usually sports talk. No one had expected them to come, especially not at this time. But Sharpay was really glad that they came and so was Troy. Maybe they would become frequent visitors and visit the kids every now and then, just so Madeline could learn to grow up with her grandparents since she never really met them and so Daniel can grow up knowing his grandparents.

"It's been a really long while since I last saw you, dear." Mrs. Bolton hugged Sharpay.

"Oh I know! I can't believe it's been so long." Sharpay returned the hug.

"We're trying to find a place here that way we can be closer with you and Troy, and the kids." Mrs. Bolton smiled.

Sharpay smiled back. That sounded like a great idea.

_

* * *

(Yeah you must have noticed how I keep on fast-forwarding the time…. Well I kind a have to because there's nothing going on during those times I fast forward!) And I didn't know what to name their son so I just took the name out of Circles (because of Madeline). _


	18. Alone

"Daddy, want to play with me in the back yard?" Madeline asked skipping around the room.

Troy looked up at her. He had Daniel in his arms sleeping, crying softly.

"Not right now." Troy gave her a smile.

She pouted and walked out of the room.

"Don't bother mommy, she's taking a rest." Troy said after her.

He heard her groan loudly from the hall. She's been a little upset with everything lately. It was mainly because she was getting less attention then Daniel and that made her really angry. She learned to not like her brother at all. She was excited the first time, but now she could careless. She had no one to play with. At first she thought it would be nice since she would have three people to play with, but now she had no one. Her mom was always resting or taking care of the baby. Her dad was _always_ with the baby no matter what. She felt so left out sometimes.

"This stinks." The four-year-old cried running down the stairs.

Even though she had no one to play with her, she went to the backyard and got on the swings. Pushing herself. It was much funnier with her dad pushing her from the back and her mom pushing her from the front. She never imagined having a little brother would be this lonely.

"I don't like Daniel." She said to herself kicking the grass as she got off the swing.

It was already boring being outside. She wasn't even outside for five minutes and she ran out of things to do. When she didn't have anything to do, she usually just went up to her room and watched TV. Lately she'd been watching TV so much that she was also very sick with it.

She walked up to her room and looked around for what to do. She wanted to play dress up with her mom, but she couldn't do that, her dad warned her not to bother her. She didn't want to get in trouble. It really did make her feel like her dad loved Daniel way more than her. He was always talking about how he couldn't wait to teach him basketball, watching sports with him, going to sports games, and so many other stuff he couldn't wait to do. Suddenly, Madeline didn't like her dad anymore. There were days where he wouldn't even leave the nursery room. He stayed there all day and he didn't even bother to say goodnight to her. She wanted to complain to her mom so bad, but it would just make things worst.

"Mommy would help me." She spoke sitting up on her bed and looking through some books.

Since she didn't feel like watching TV, she decided to read an easy book. The next thing on her mind was coloring, but she was too lazy to color by herself. It was nicer with her mom coloring with her.

"Knock, knock." A voice came from the door.

Madeline looked up and saw her grandma walk in the room.

"Grandma!" She exclaimed standing on her bed and jumping off to land in her grandmother's arms.

"You sure have grown." Her grandma kissed her head and sat her back down on the bed.

Madeline giggled and sat up. She then went back to her upset, bored look. Her giggle didn't last too long and she didn't mean for it to fade.

"What's with looking so bored?" She asked sitting down next to her.

"No one wants to play with me. Daddy likes Daniel more and mommy is tired." Madeline said with a crying look.

Her grandma looked at her and shook her head.

"That's not true. Your daddy is just trying to keep your little brother company." She smiled.

Madeline looked down. It was more than that. Every time she heard someone tell her it wasn't true that her dad liked Daniel better was lying. She knew it very well.

"Put on that smile." Her grandma brushed her hair.

Madeline tried to smile, but it was useless. She wanted to play outside with her parents, or maybe her friends. But they weren't around. They lived far away, and the ones who live in the neighborhood, she would have to ask her mom about having them come over or her dad. She couldn't ask her mom because she couldn't be bothered and her dad—she was mad at him right now.

"What have you been up to?" Her grandma asked.

"Nothing." Madeline spoke softly.

"You're usually not like this. You're always so hype and running around. You can't let your little brother bring you down. One day you're going to be playing with him all the time and you'll think back and laugh at how much you didn't like him. Go on and hang out with him." She said.

"He's boring. He won't do anything but sleep." Madeline frowned.

She really thought she had a very boring brother. He did absolutely nothing. The only time she heard him was when he cried for food, and he doesn't even say anything.

"He won't color or talk to me." Madeline continued.

"How about I got steal Daniel from your daddy for a little bit and you get to hang out with daddy?" Her grandma suggested.

"Okay." Madeline's face light up.

She followed her grandma out of the room and into the nursery room, which was the most visited room in the house of all times now.

"Troy. Let me see the baby for a little bit."

Troy looked up to see his mom standing there with her hands to her hips and Madeline by her side showing him a blank look.

"Fine." Troy said with a yawn handing the baby to his mom.

Madeline smiled at her grandma and followed her dad out of the room.

"Want to play outside now daddy?" She asked happily.

Troy yawned again.

"Not today. I think I'm going to take a nap while grandma is with Daniel. Maybe tomorrow." He answered.

Madeline groaned.

"You always say that!" Madeline cried loudly.

Troy turned around to see her looking furious.

"Tomorrow." He repeated.

"You never do! You don't like me anymore!" Madeline cried running to her room.

Troy was about to go after her when he felt that it was no use. She would just get over it even if he didn't say anything to her. She always forgot about things anyways and sometimes it was better if he didn't try to solve it.

_

* * *

Poor poor little girl…. _


	19. Left Out

It had been a five months since Daniel was born and it had been a very busy five months. Troy had stayed home most of the time and he's been having fun watching over the baby. Madeline hadn't been too excited about her new baby brother as she came to conclude that he was boring and did nothing. She was off to pre-school during the daytime and didn't pay much attention to Daniel yet. Sharpay figured she would enjoy him more once he's a little older and moves around.

"Troy, you have to go pick Madeline up. She's not going to be very happy waiting. You're already ten minutes late." Sharpay said walking in the nursery where Troy was usually in.

Troy frowned. He didn't want to leave.

"Troy, go." Sharpay ordered.

"Why can't you pick her up just this once?" Troy asked with a beg.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She would love to, but she has to stay with the infant. She couldn't just leave him here with Troy, who knew what would happen, not that she didn't trust Troy or anything; he just wasn't so experience with feeding and changing a baby.

"Please Shar? Just for today." Troy tried to give her a puppy look

"Fine. But just today." Sharpay gave in.

She knew that if she kept on telling Troy no, they would just argue more and by the time it was over it'd be an hour already and Madeline would be really upset. She couldn't waste anymore time, her daughter was probably sitting in front of the school waiting and getting ready to explode.

Sharpay walked out of the room and down the stairs to her car. It was raining hard and it took her a while to get from the front door to the car since she had no umbrella and she didn't want to get her hair wet. She made it to the car, dashing and rushing. When she was in the main road she was stuck in heavy traffic. She kept on groaning hitting her steering wheel.

It was another ten minutes when Sharpay arrived at the pre-school, where she saw her daughter looking furious running to the car. She was wet and her hair was all over her face.

"Where's daddy?" Madeline asked sitting in the back seat.

"At home. I'm sorry honey." Sharpay said reaching back to brush her hair away from her face.

"You took forever!" She cried.

"I'm sorry. I was taking care of—"

"Daniel." Madeline cut her off.

Sharpay let out an ease breath before starting the car and driving out of her parking spot. She could hear jealousy in Madeline's voice.

"You know I love you." Sharpay spoke while driving.

"I know." Madeline said.

She was looking down at her shoes, trying to wipe off the dirt with one another.

"Daniel just needs more attention that you honey, that's all. He's little and can't do anything. You're a big girl." Sharpay sighed.

"He's boring. Why do you even like him?" Madeline said harshly.

"He's your brother!" Sharpay exclaimed stopping the car in front of a stoplight.

Madeline jerked at the tone her mom had just used.

"If something's bothering you, you can just tell me or daddy. You know we both love you, very much." Sharpay spoke.

"Daddy loves Daniel more." Madeline looked up, catching Sharpay's eyes through the rear view mirror.

"That's not true." She said pulling into the driveway.

Madeline scuffed and grabbed her little backpack before opening the car door. She ran to the house trying to avoid the rain.

"Mommy! The door is lock!" She screamed from the doorstep.

Sharpay looked at the direction and signaled her to wait while she locked the car. She ran over towards the front door and unlocked it. Madeline rushed for the stairs right away and off to her room.

"GO SEE WHAT YOUR DAD IS UP TO!" Sharpay called after her, only she didn't hear a word she said.

The house was quiet which meant Troy was still upstairs with Daniel, probably just staring at him and sitting there doing nothing. That was all he ever did now. Sharpay walked upstairs to see what Troy was really up to. She was right, he was just sitting there doing nothing, but staring at Daniel who was sleeping. Sometimes it made Sharpay wonder if Daniel ever got tired of his father staring at him all the time. She knew she would have.

"Troy." She walked in the room making him jolt up.

"Back, already?" He asked standing up.

"I've been gone for over twenty minutes." Sharpay said softly.

She had never been away from the newborn for more than a few minutes. It's only been five months since he was born anyways. She was too, attach to the baby, but not as much as Troy!

"Tomorrow, could you go to the store and pick up a few things for the baby for me?" She asked him.

He nodded, even though he didn't want to. What else did she need for the baby? The room was already filled with stuff, stuff that the baby will probably NEVER use.

"I just need a few things. Maybe you can drag Madeline with you." She said sitting down on the rocking chair.

"Sure." Troy sat across from her.

"You need to spend more time with her." Sharpay said softly.

Troy opened his eyes fully. He spent plenty of time with Madeline. What was she talking about?

"I think I spend a lot of time with her. She's just been a little moody towards me," Troy explained.

Sharpay shook her head. She knew that wasn't the problem. It was that he really didn't spend as much time as he use to with Madeline during the past five months. He'd spent more time with Daniel than anyone else in the world! He was so attached to him. It was really understandable; he wasn't around for his first child.

"Tomorrow, you two can spend time together." Sharpay said with a small smile.

"I can try, but you know how she's been." Troy spoke.

"Don't make her feel left out. She's going to end up hating her own brother." Sharpay warned him.

Troy nodded.

_

* * *

It's getting late…. I should stop here. _


	20. Delightful?

"I want to go home daddy!" Madeline exclaimed after being in the nursery section for more than an hour.

"Just a few more things!" Troy went over his list again making sure he got everything Sharpay wanted.

Madeline groaned and sat on one of the lower shelves. Troy had told her many times not to sit down on it because she might break an item, but at this point, Troy didn't bother to say anything. He was getting bored too. He didn't know where anything was. In his mind, he thought Sharpay should be the done getting all the baby stuff and he should be at home with the baby. He wouldn't have mind staying at home and spending some time with his son now. Instead he had to be the one to go get a "few" things that Sharpay had forgotten about. She had to interrupt his sports news watching just so he could go to the store and picked up a few toys for Daniel. It didn't make sense why he couldn't go later or why he needed to get more things, they had everything they needed. How many things could a five month old need?

"I got that. That too." He said to himself looking down at his cart filled with baby toys and everything a five month old could possibly need.

"This isn't fun!" Madeline cried stomping her feet as she stood up.

She didn't really like having a baby brother now. She loved it in the beginning, but now she wasn't too happy about it. She realized her parents paid less attention to her—mainly her dad who tends to be attached to Daniel a lot more. It made her feel left out most of the time. Being a daddy's girl always meant to her as being with daddy all the time and getting all his attention, but ever since Daniel came into family, Troy had been focused on him.

"We're done," Troy picked her up and pushed the cart down the isle.

Troy walked towards the cash register and stood in line.

"I don't want to be carried." Madeline pouted.

Troy gave her an unsure look. He was already filled with stress for the day and he didn't want to argue with her. But he didn't want to let her down either because he knew she would run off to go get some toys. Right now was not the time to go and chase her around the store. He and Madeline hadn't exactly been having the time of day together and he didn't want to make it worst. The little girl was obviously mad at him—ever since this morning—or for the past week. He wasn't sure, he tried his best to get along with her but at times he understood how dramatic four-year-olds could be.

"Why not?" Troy breathe.

Madeline gave him an angry look and turned her head.

"Are you going to be mad at me now?" Troy asked her tickling her sides.

She didn't respond and she tried her best to not giggle. After trying to get one giggle out of her, Troy failed and gave up.

"Madeline," He called trying to get her attention.

"Troy Bolton!" A voice came from behind him.

Troy turned around and his face grew into a shock look.

"Christina?" He exclaimed.

"Well, well. This is rather—strange isn't it? Running into you after all these years," She smirked standing straight up.

"Oh yeah," Troy lowered his voice.

He looked at Madeline and threw on a guilty look. He wasn't planning on running into one of his ex-girlfriend. It didn't matter so much since he hadn't seen her since High School. They only went out for what? A month before he went with Sharpay. Ever since then they haven't exactly gotten along.

"Is she your daughter?" She asked giving Madeline a glare.

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Sharpay's?" Christina scoffed.

Christina eyes Madeline up and down clearly showing that she was disgusted with the look on her face. Troy tried his best not to let it get to him. But the face that Christina had on was really bothering him though. He just wanted to smack her right on the spot. Ever since he left her for Sharpay she had been very rude towards him. It didn't matter to him now but he didn't like the way Christina was being rude just because he stayed with Sharpay and not her. Thinking about it now made him wonder what in the world he saw in her. Maybe it was because people were pressuring him that he had to go out with her since she was absolutely obsess with him.

"You're actually still with her?" Christina asked after the long moment of Troy staying quite.

"Yeah, I am." He answered grabbing the shopping bag giving Christina a sign that he was leaving.

"Pity you," She retorted.

Troy made his way out of the store without another word to Christina. He didn't need her ruining his day—or his life.

"Who was that?" Madeline asked giving her dad a confuse look.

"No one." Troy answered walking towards the parking lot.

"I don't like her." Madeline spoke.

"Good. Don't tell your mom about her." Troy said unlocking the car door.

"Why?" The four-year-old questioned.

Troy let out a breath and escorted Madeline in the car. She sure did ask a lot of questions. Most of the time Troy didn't answer them and Madeline gave up, and it seemed to work, but sometimes she would repeat the question over and over again until he finally answered. To his luck, she didn't bother to ask him again.

The rest of the ride home was quiet and Madeline refused to talk to him still, he didn't know why, and right now he didn't care. The day had been a little too rough and he just wanted to stay home and relax and not be around people anymore, but his own family. As soon as he pulled in the driveway Madeline let herself out and ran inside the house. Troy just watched her and grabbed the bags before entering the house.

"What did you do to her?" Sharpay snapped as soon as he walked in through the open door.

"Nothing." Troy handed her the shopping bag.

"She doesn't look too happy," Sharpay folded her arms across her chest.

"She's been like that towards me for a little while now," Troy trailed his fingers through is hair.

Sharpay nodded and turned around to head upstairs. Troy followed her and walked towards Daniel's nursery room. He admired watching the little one sleep and make little cries. Sharpay informed him that she wanted to take some rest, so he had to watch the infant for a while which he didn't mind one bit. When he walked in the room, Daniel was sleeping and comfortable in his crib. Troy just sat by his side and watched him sleep, playing with his little hair once in a while.

* * *

well the story still has about 2 or 3 chapters more to go. I couldn't fit it all in--I know I said up to chapter 20... but yeah I can't do that! So it'll get up to probably 23 chapters.. who knows. 


	21. All The Cries

"Mom…Mommy?" Madeline searched the bedroom for her mom.

Sharpay stuck her head out of the bedroom closet to see what her daughter was calling her for. Madeline got a quick glance at her mom and rushed towards her.

"It's way past your bedtime little girl," Sharpay said as she continued to hang her clothes.

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore!" Madeline cried grabbing onto her mom's legs.

Sharpay dropped her clothes to hug her back. Times like these were when hugs came in the best, for comfort.

"Why would you say that?" She asked rubbing Madeline's back.

Madeline sniffed and buried her face with her hands as she continued to cry softly.

"I don't like Daniel!" She exclaimed in between cries.

"You can't blame Daniel for everything. He didn't do anything to you." Sharpay patted her, leading her towards the bed to sit down.

She felt sorry to see her daughter have to cry and yell out that she didn't like her little brother. It didn't surprise her at all. She knew very well that there was going to be a time that Madeline was going to explode with Troy focusing on the infant more. It became obvious when Madeline didn't talk to Troy as much anymore and she didn't leave her room at all, unless if she was called to be out of her room. There were times when Sharpay couldn't recall seeing her anywhere around the house; she seemed to have locked herself in her room. Maybe for just some time alone. Who knows?

"He's stealing my daddy!" Madeline cried as Sharpay moved her hands away from her face.

"Your daddy is also Daniel's daddy." Sharpay explained to her.

"No he isn't! He's mine!" Madeline pouted shifting her body.

Sharpay wasn't ready to get into this certain conversation with her and she couldn't think of another way to make Madeline understand that she had to share her dad now. She couldn't just have him all the time. It wasn't that Sharpay loved Madeline more than Daniel, but she sometimes wished that she didn't have another child, just for Madeline's sake. She was so much better as an only child and getting all the attention. Now it was really hard to get her to ever act like she liked anyone. She blamed Daniel for everything, but Sharpay could sense that she was blaming everyone else too.

"Your daddy just wants to be around the baby because he wasn't around when you---err..." Sharpay paused not realizing what she was about to tell her daughter.

"What?" Madeline cried.

"Err…Um…He just misses the times when you were a baby." Sharpay lied trying to come up with the best way to get out of her situation.

"Liar." Madeline stated.

This was one thing Sharpay didn't like about Madeline. She was a little too smart to be fooled and she always wanted to know what was going on around her. She wasn't going to let you go unless if you told her the whole story and you couldn't lie to her either, she would just find out!

"Maddie!" She snapped getting angry.

"You're lying to me mommy." Madeline wiped her eyes softly.

"I'm not lying to you." Sharpay stood up putting her hair back.

The room was suddenly getting hot from all the fuss.

"Daddy told me he wasn't with you when I was born—or until I was two!" Madeline stormed out of the room leaving Sharpay to stand there puzzled.

She couldn't believe Troy would actually tell Madeline that. It didn't sound like Troy. She walked out of the room and towards Madeline's bedroom, which she had closed and blocked.

"MADELINE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sharpay shouted trying to ram the door open with her body.

"NO!" Madeline shouted from the other side of the door.

"You better open the door!" Sharpay said loudly with an angry tone.

That just got Madeline scared and she blocked the door even more, making sure that no one could come through.

Troy walked out of the baby's nursery to check on what was the yelling and banging going around in the house.

"What's going on?" He asked Sharpay who was trying to slam the door open.

Sharpay threw him a dirty look and banged on the door with her fist.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted.

"GO AWAY!" Madeline cried.

"DON'T TELL ME TO GO AWAY! I'M YOUR MOTHER!" Sharpay barked hitting the door.

"You're going to break that door!" Troy grabbed her fist away from the door.

Sharpay just pulled her hand away from his and shot him an even dirtier look. She looked really upset.

"What?" Troy asked her clueless.

"Why in the world would you tell her that?" She asked him with her icy tone.

Troy gave her a blank look.

"Tell her what?" He raised his eyebrow.

"That you weren't around when she was a baby!" Sharpay shot at him turning the doorknob.

"I didn't tell her that—I didn't tell her anything!" Troy answered still confuse. "Why would I tell my daughter that?"

"I don't know Troy. But why would you tell her that? You can't just do that okay? She's a child, it'll sting her. You can't do that. " Sharpay shook her head giving up with trying to get in Madeline's bedroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't tell her anything. I wouldn't tell her that. I really wouldn't. It's something I will regret for the rest of my life and I'm trying to make the best of not making another mistake like that ever again! I wouldn't tell my child a mistake I've done, especially when it involves her!" Troy explained feeling his face turn hot.

Sharpay didn't want to have this argument. If Troy didn't tell Madeline then there's no one else who knows. No one. Not even Troy's parents. And their friends wouldn't have said anything. They haven't been around since Daniel was born and Madeline sure would have brought it up back then if someone had mentioned it to her. The fact that she said Troy told her, it was confusing Sharpay. She didn't know whom to believe. She knew why Troy wouldn't tell Madeline and she believed him that he would never tell her. But she also believed what Madeline had told her, it made sense.

"Then who told her? Who Troy? Who?" She said feeling tears come falling down her eyes.

She hadn't cried for so long. It was almost like she forgot how to cry or how it felt to cry—over Troy. Their relationship had been so smooth and nothing had gotten in their way, they never had a full on argument and Sharpay was very happy to know that. She didn't want to imagine having to watch walk out on her again, and this time it would be walking out on two kids and her.

"Shar, I really don't know what you're talking about. Really." Troy bent down to her level as she sunk to the floor, the wall protecting her back.

"Don't do this to me. Please." She cried hearing the door open slowly with Madeline's blue eyes glowing from the small opening.

Her eyes were still wet from the crying she had done before and her face was still pink.

* * *

Sorry for the two day no update deal...I got busy and I had to catch up on a few school work. Is it just me or is the alert e-mail thing not working... I'm not getting any of the alerts I set and any of the reviews you guys leave...which is kind a making me mad! 


	22. What's Going On?

Troy looked up at her and then back down at Sharpay. He was still clueless to what was going on, all he knew was that it had to do with him not being around from when Madeline was younger. The one conversation he thought he never had to speak of aloud ever again was being blurted out in front of Madeline.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting down on the carpet.

"Madeline—who told you?" Sharpay asked wiping her eyes carefully.

Madeline looked down. She shook her head in sign that she didn't want to talk. Troy sweet-talked her to get it out of her but she didn't want to talk to him. She was angry with him.

"Will you tell me?" Sharpay asked trying to also get a word out of her.

Either way anyways, she was going to tell Troy no matter what.

"Okay." Madeline nodded.

Sharpay led her back in her bedroom and closed the door behind her so Troy wouldn't walk in. Troy just stood in front of the close door and scratched his head. He wanted to know what they were going to talk about. He was part of the family and he needed to know what was going on for him to be able to fix the problem. Whatever that problem was.

"Talk." Sharpay sat her daughter down.

"I don't know her name!" Madeline blurted right away.

Sharpay shot her an odd look. How could she not know whom she was talking to? She knew everyone who could possibly have told her.

"Who is she and when did you talk to her?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"At the store—with daddy. Daddy told me she was an old friend and not to tell you about her—when I was trying to hide from daddy while he was getting stuff she saw me and called me by my name. I thought she knew me. Then she told me about how she knew you and how she and daddy were off together when I was born and that daddy didn't know who I was." Madeline took a breath.

Sharpay's eyes widened. She knew exactly whom Madeline was talking about. Now she was mad that Troy told Madeline to not tell her about _Christina_. Her most gracious enemy of all times. They were supposed to tell each other everything. No secret keeping, especially secrets between them, and getting their own daughter in the middle.

"Did daddy talk to her?" Sharpay asked in a wondering tone.

Madeline nodded.

Boy, is Troy in trouble for many things.

"Thanks honey." She smiled getting up.

She walked out of the room. Troy wasn't in the hall anymore. He was sure to be in the nursery—with Daniel in his arms—crying! Sharpay wanted to scream. She wasn't ready to deal with the baby at the moment. She needed to deal with Troy.

"I think he's hungry." Troy looked up handing her the crying baby.

She nodded and took Daniel in her arms.

"How many things are you hiding from me Troy?" She asked in a hush tone.

Troy looked at her lost. He wasn't hiding anything from her. How could he anyways? She was there with him twenty-four-seven, that wasn't possible. And he would never hide anything from her. Never.

"Huh?" He spoke.

"How many times have you lied to me before? You didn't tell me you ran into Christina—what else?" She asked sitting down.

Troy knew where this was going now. Madeline probably said something about Christina, he knew she would eventually tell Sharpay; she wouldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. It wasn't a big deal either, since Madeline is a little child and she's does like to blabber things out. It just didn't cross his mind anymore though. Christina didn't roam around his mind at all, he didn't care about her. He never did. He just didn't want to tell Sharpay because he knew how much she didn't like her every much and it would just add more drama.

"I didn't want you to get any ideas." He explained.

"Well I didn't get any ideas and I probably wouldn't have if you would have told me. Instead I had to hear it out of a four-year-old!" Sharpay exclaimed still managing to keep her voice low.

"It wasn't a big deal. She was behind me in line at the store. I didn't even really talk to her." Troy defended himself.

"Next time maybe you might want to keep an eye on your daughter before she starts to go talking to strangers!" Sharpay blurted.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked not getting where she was heading now.

He didn't get what Madeline had to do with Christina. Madeline didn't even say anything to her or even looked at her. The only time Madeline was near Christina was when they were in line and she was in Troy's arms. He heard every single word Christina said, which didn't really involve Madeline much.

"Maybe you should ask Madeline. She had an interesting conversation with your ex-girlfriend." Sharpay sat Daniel down on his crib.

Troy shot her a puzzled look. This was really big since she was referring to Christina, once again his ex-girlfriend. Usually she would say something like that idiot or that freak. Never as his ex-girlfriend. She always told Troy how much that bothered her that he even went out with her.

"You know what that loud mouth woman told Madeline? Do you?" Sharpay walked closer to him.

He just shook his head. What could Christina possibly say to Madeline that would get Sharpay this upset? Christina didn't know a thing about any of them.

"She told Madeline exactly what I accusing you of! She told her that you weren't around when she was born and you know what else? That you were off with her! Is that why you left me Troy? For her? Because if that's the reason t hen you can go back with her. " Sharpay walked out of the room and stomped towards their bedroom.

She slammed the door shut and Madeline, who was standing in the middle of the hall jerked at the sound. Troy looked down at his daughter who was standing there with a confused look in her watery eyes. He had two people to deal with now.

"Madeline." He bent down to level with her.

The four-year-old stood still. She didn't know whom to blame now. Her dad or her brother? Either one, she was angry with both of them, mainly her dad and she didn't want to talk to him or get near him.

"No." Madeline walked away.

Troy grabbed her little arm and picked her up. She tried to get away and began to pound on his shoulder with her little fist. Tears were streaming down her face and she kept on moving around.

"It's okay. Calm down." Troy hugged her close.

She didn't return the hug and she kept on trying to loosen up from him. Troy tried his best to keep his firm grip on her, not wanting her to fall. He knew she was mad at him, from the way she's been towards him the past few days, but now she was really furious towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked giving her a kiss on the cheek and wiping her eyes.

"Let go of me!" She screeched.

"Madeline, stop that." Troy hissed not being able to take her bratty mood anymore.

"Go away!" She cried as Troy placed her back down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked holding onto her arm.

"I don't like you! Go away!" She cried pulling her arm away from him and running to her room.

Troy stood in the middle of the hall feeling really apart. His daughter just told him to go away and that she didn't like him. And his wife told him to go off with some girl he didn't even care about.


	23. Daddy I'm Scared

The only thing Troy could think of doing was trying to talk to Sharpay. He tried to gently start a conversation with her, but she was way down deep into a frustrated mood. She wouldn't even open the door for him. He knocked on the door, over and over trying to get her to open it so they could talk about what's going on and get this all over with. But Sharpay didn't listen to him.

"Shar—come on. I need to talk to you." He said through the door after a while.

He was hungry and wanted dinner, Daniel was screaming all the way from the other side of the hall, and he could hear Madeline crying her eyes out across the hall. He was confused to where to go and who to calm down first. Everyone seemed to be crying and he was about to break down himself from all the pressure building up inside of him.

"Leave me along for a little bit Troy! I need some time alone!" Sharpay cried from the bedroom.

Troy sighed and walked away from the door, making his way to Daniel's room, where the baby was now asleep and it looked like he didn't need much of his attention anymore. Troy's stomach growled and he decided to go cool off out somewhere. Going to a quick drive thru or even dining in some restaurant was the best idea he could come up with. That would sure give Sharpay plenty of time alone the house if she wanted some peace.

…

Sharpay sat on her bed trying to figure out why she was crying so much. Troy did nothing to her, she couldn't figure out why her eyes just wouldn't stop rolling down tears. The only idea she could come up with was that he kept something from her when she told him everything. She was also very upset with Madeline having to hear that about her dad, no matter what, she was going to do everything to make sure Madeline does not believe what that Christina girl told her. Even if that was going to be a lie, it was a good lie and Sharpay wasn't going to let her little girl get crushed by some woman she didn't like.

Taking a deep breath and managing to stop her tears from falling down, she decided to come out of the bedroom and go relax downstairs with some meal. After going through the rooms downstairs and looking out the garage, Sharpay figured out that Troy wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Probably went out for some air." She spoke hearing Madeline's footsteps behind her.

"I'm hungry." Madeline spoke walking up to her mom.

"I made a little dinner," Sharpay sat down on the nearest stool next to Madeline.

"What is it?" Madeline asked standing on her tiptoes.

"Left over scratches." Sharpay smiled at her weakly.

Madeline just made an "Oh" form on her mouth and climbed up on the other stool.

Sharpay placed a bowl in front of Madeline and handed her a spoon. She began to eat slowly and pick out what she wanted out of the food.

"Eat it all, honey. I'm going to go check on Daniel." Sharpay smiled again.

Madeline frowned; even her mom was going leaving her for her little brother.

"Why? Where's daddy?" She asked.

Sharpay just shrugged.

"Is he coming back?" Madeline asked with a scared tone.

"Yes." Sharpay answered. "Probably." She finished not wanting to even think of Troy not coming back.

Madeline nodded and looked back at her meal. Sharpay walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The downstairs part of the house was silent again. It gave Madeline a slight fright looking around the kitchen it was light, but she could see the hall dark. A sudden image in her head of not seeing her dad came to her mind. It made tears form around her eyes and suddenly the house grew cold.

"Daddy…." She cried rushing for the phone.

She wanted her daddy home no matter what. She was scared and she wanted him back soon. It didn't matter if he was coming back later, she wanted him now. When she got scared, she always ran up to him and he wasn't here to help her out now. Troy's cell number merged her head as she's been taught both her parent's cell numbers just incase of emergencies. The phone rang and rang, before finally Troy answered.

"Hey—hello?" He answered knowing it was the home line.

"Daddy!" Madeline cried.

"Madeline?" Troy was a bit taken back.

He wasn't expecting a call from her. He expected Sharpay, Madeline never called unless if it was something major, which began to scare him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked right away hearing his daughter's cries.

"Where are you?" Madeline ignored his question.

"I'm just getting something to eat. Is everything okay?" Troy answered, repeating his question again.

"Yes…no…I'm scared…" Madeline answered.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked getting up to head home.

"It's dark and scary here." Madeline's voice was beginning to trail off again.

Troy sighed with relief knowing it wasn't a major problem.

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay? I'm heading home now, where's mommy?" He asked getting in his car.

"Upstairs…" She answered.

"You're downstairs? Go upstairs if you're scared." Troy insisted.

"No! It's scary." She cried.

"Then stay where ever you are—where exactly?" Troy asked.

"Kitchen." Was her answered

Troy knew exactly why Madeline would not want to go upstairs. There was along hall that leads all the way to the stairs, but you had to pass all the other rooms, that were usually dark and empty at night since no one was ever in them.

"I'll be home in about five minutes." He spoke.

"Okay." Madeline felt a little better.

"Want me to stay on the phone?" Troy asked hoping to make her feel even better.

"Yes." Madeline spoke with a slight giggle in the background.

Troy smiled at himself, glad to be on the sweet side of his little girl again. He hated receiving a silent treatment; he wasn't expecting that until at least Madeline was a teen.

"Why did you leave? Are you leaving us?" Madeline asked her voice beginning to shatter again.

"I just wanted some dinner honey. Your mommy needed some alone time. I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you—or mommy—or Daniel." Troy explained driving home.

"But you scared me." Madeline said in a high tone looking around the room as she heard a few footsteps.

"Sorry. You were mad at me too." Troy spoke.

"Because you don't like me anymore." Madeline said with a pout.

"I love you, what would make you think of that?" Troy asked pulling into the driveway.

"Because…" Madeline stopped looking out the large window noticing Troy's car.

"I'll be right in. You can hang up the phone." Troy said before pressing the end key.

Madeline sat back on her stool and pushed away the dinner she was suppose to eat. She wasn't hungry anymore. All she wanted was for Troy to get in the house and take her upstairs.

When the front door clicked open Madeline felt happier. Troy walked straight to the kitchen to see his little girl sitting straight up on one of the counter stools staring right at him.

"Are you okay now?" He asked picking her up for a hug.

For what felt like a long time, she finally returned the hug that Troy had been wanting for the past few days. That was all he wanted to solve then, but now he had other to solve, like how exactly did Madeline figure that one thing about the past and why Sharpay was starting to not like him.

"Let's go upstairs and check on mommy," He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

Madeline smiled and held onto him tighter.

"Daddy…" She spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" Troy asked looking at her.

"I love you." Madeline kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.


	24. Together

"Shar?" Troy knocked on the door.

No one answered. Madeline gave him a puzzled look. She didn't know where her mom was either. She knew her mom said something about going upstairs to check on Daniel; only no one was in the room.

"She might be in the other bedroom." Troy said walking down the hall to the end where the master bedroom door stood.

He opened the door slowly, finding it unlock this time. Last time it was locked and Sharpay was telling him to leave. When he walked in the room with Madeline in his arms, Sharpay was sitting on the bed with Daniel in her arms, asleep.

"Hey." Troy whispered walking towards her and setting Madeline down.

"Hey." She smiled back looking like she was feeling much better.

They sat next to each other looking down at the floor, and at Daniel, then at Madeline.

"I wouldn't do anything like that Shar." Troy spoke in a low voice.

"I know. I'm sorry for accusing you." She shook her head.

"I would never do anything to hurt you or to ruin our—in my thought, perfect family," He said with a smile making Sharpay laugh a little.

Madeline sat on his lap, her right cheek against his chest, while her eyes were on her baby brother.

"Still mad at Daniel?" Sharpay asked her with a smile.

"Umm." She lifted her head up to get a closer look at him.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"He didn't do anything bad," He whispered.

"I don't like him though," She whined.

Sharpay just laughed knowing one day Madeline would end up forgetting about how much she didn't like Daniel.

"One day you two are going to be best friends," Troy stroked her light blonde hair.

Madeline gave him a strange look. She was never going to be best friends with a daddy stealer! Even if Daniel didn't do much, he still took a lot of time out of her parents and that made her mad. She didn't get to be the only child in the house anymore and she couldn't get away with anything now. No one paid attention to her and all eyes were on Daniel. It was all about Daniel!

"No we're not!" Madeline exclaimed.

"He's going to be your brother forever get use to it," Sharpay said.

"Can't you take him back?" Madeline asked with a curious look on her face.

Troy and Sharpay both burst into laughter. Madeline didn't join them since she didn't understand what was so funny about her question. All she wanted was for them to take Daniel back and everything would be fine again.

"Why don't you like him honey?" Sharpay asked thinking of how stupid she was for asking that.

She knew the answer, but some how that question that came out of her mouth.

"Because you and daddy love him more than me," Madeline frowned.

"That's not true. I don't love him more. I love you just as much. You're my little girl. You'll always be my little girl." Troy said receiving a hug from her.

"And I would never stop loving you honey. You're my baby. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have pulled it through in life. You should never feel left out, I will always have time for you, no matter what." Sharpay smiled at her daughter calmly.

"Really?" Madeline asked her eyes wide.

"Of course." Both Troy and Sharpay exclaimed.

"Then maybe I can like Daniel," Madeline giggled.

"That's my girl." Troy gave her another kiss.

Sharpay looked back and fort at Troy and Madeline, and then at Daniel. She was really happy with everything. Her life was more than perfect, she was happy to be with Troy, Madeline, and Daniel. Everything seemed so right and just the way she hoped in the future. She couldn't imagine it any better, and that was a high point. As long as she didn't have to live like what she was thinking back then, alone and scared her whole life. And Madeline never knowing her dad, and of course there would never be Daniel. Madeline and Daniel were a great joy in her life, along with Troy. Troy was the best husband in the whole world and he was a great dad. Even though there was that little misunderstanding with Madeline, everything seems to be all right now. Jealousy just got in the way. As for Daniel, there wasn't much she could really think of him. He was barely six months and Troy was the one taking care of him more, which was another point. It gave her plenty of time to relax, she had to carry him for nine months, and about time she got a break.

"Why is he boring?" Madeline frowned again looking over Troy's arm to take a look at Daniel.

"He's an infant honey, remember? He won't do anything for a while." Sharpay explained.

"Babies are like that? Will he ever grow?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, he will become a big boy one day," Troy answered.

"Soon?" Madeline asked.

Troy and Sharpay shook their heads.

"Can I have a sister instead?" She questioned.

Troy looked at Sharpay and she shook her head. Two kids were enough. Imagine how Madeline would feel having another girl in the house? She probably wouldn't be too happy about the whole daddy sharing again.

"I don't think you'd like that," Sharpay said.

"Why?" Madeline yawned.

"You just wouldn't. Trust me. Being a daddy's girl you are—you wouldn't like it," Sharpay smiled.

Madeline gave her a lost look. She thought having a little sister would be much better than having a boring little brother. Then she could play with her sister and do lots of fun stuff. Stuff that she would like and she would never have to ask her parents to play with her ever again.

"Won't it be fun? Daddy?" She asked looking up at Troy and placing her fingers on his face playing with his nose.

"Um…Maybe. Maybe not. But I think you can settle with Daniel. " He answered softly nibbling on her little fingers as they reached his mouth.

"Oh." Madeline poked his cheek.

"Troy, want to take Daniel back to his room? He's sound asleep." Sharpay asked standing up holding the baby.

Troy gave her a cheesy grin then said:

"Sharpay! Can't you see I'm with my daughter?"

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. She walked out of the room and went to Daniel's room to lay him on his crib. He slept a lot, at the moment anyways; she wasn't looking forward to him crying late a night, which would be in a few months. She left the room right away not wanting to wake him up and walked back in to her bedroom.

"Can I get a dog?" Madeline asked Troy as Sharpay walked back towards the bed.

"Yeah. I like dogs." Troy answered.

"Not without consulting me first," Sharpay sat down on the same spot she was sitting on earlier.

Troy turned around and gave her a guilty look. He didn't hear her come in.

"But yes Troy, we can get a dog. I like dogs too." She said receiving a kiss from him, which Madeline still on his lap.

Their lives were complete. They both knew that all they needed was each other to make everything happen. There were bumpy moments, but when they worked together, they managed to solve it. There were lots of decisions to be made in life, and Troy was really glad to make the decision of coming back down to New Mexico. He knew he wouldn't have made it through life without Sharpay. They had to be together. He would have been very upset if he never got to meet Madeline then. As long as they were all together, every mistake they made would be solved. When they messed up together, they would fix it together. Being together was all they needed. Together was always the answer to their rough paths.

_

* * *

How many times did I use together in the last paragraph? No better yet—how many times did I use together in this whole story? Even I don't know that! I'm pretty sure you got the clue that it's over. I'm really thankful for ALL of your reviews and for all the success with this story! You guys REALLY rock! I know it's upsetting when stories are over, but I still have Circles in progress, who knows where that story is going! I shall never tell you—though I have this evil side of me that keeps on telling me to end the story—not how you expect it—but then my angelic side wants me to twist it up a bit…hmm… Then there's In Her Eyes, which I have a GREAT idea for—and you'll just have to see and find out what that "great" idea might be. The story will probably tease you though. You're never going to guess the ending. That's all I'm saying. And then there's Just Another Day, which is going to end PRETTY SOON. I think that's all……………………. Well this other story that's in the progress of plotting is in my mind. You'll have to stay tune for that too. All I can really say is tell me what you thought of this story, because you know—my stories are BASE on your reviews! It's how I base if I should keep going, or whatever… Anyways—see you around!_


End file.
